The Slashy Tales of the WWE
by phoenixphreek
Summary: Follows the intertwining love lives of multiple Superstars. Multi-pairings. My way of putting all of my favorite pairings together in one comprehensive story. Currently some Candy, Punkton. Warnings: SMUT, some expletive language, and the occasional fluff.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Hey everyone! So this is my first slash fanfic. Kinda nervous, so please review :) Nicely put constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

Cody stood by the door of the locker room, waiting for his partner. The show had ended several minutes ago, and the locker room was full of various Superstars. Cody's match was earlier on the card so he was already ready to go, but he was used to waiting. It was one of the drawbacks of dating a main eventer.

"Waiting on your master Cody?" Cody turned his head to see CM Punk, Phillip Brooks, staring at him with that signature, dorky, open mouthed grinned.

"Ha ha," Cody laughed pointedly.

"Seriously, your match ended like what? Two hours ago? And then you just sit around here, waiting. There's a lot of living you could do in two hours." Punk continued.

"I'm happy to. It's not a big deal." Cody said calmly, looking away from Phill.

"Or does it make him happy? You wouldn't want to upset daddy!" Phill said in a sarcastic tone. Cody just looked away, attempting to ignore him. "It would be fun to have a whipping boy like that, don't you think Daniel?" Punk laughed, hitting Daniel Bryan on the arm. Daniel laughed as well, then turned to grab something from his locker.

"He was probably trying to avoid crazy fans at the hotel," Nick, Dolph Ziggler, chimed in from across the room. "Always better to travel in groups right?" He said, nodding at Cody.

"Oh yeah, I bet that's it." Punk scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I bet it has nothing to do with Randy's temper, or alcohol induced tantrums."

Zack Ryder, who was standing next to Nick, busted out laughing at that.

"C'mon Matt!" Nick said in a hushed tone, with a swift elbow to Ryder's gut to shut him up.

Cody was now just looking down, counting the seconds until Randy showed up so he could leave.

"Or maybe he fucks you so good, you've just become subservient? Randy's little sex slave. Now that's funny. I wonder—"

"Shut the fuck up Phil." Randy cut him off as he entered the room.

"Oh, look daddy's home!" Punk cheered with a huge, fake grin.

"Yeah, the main event keeps me out late. Not that you would now about that."

"Man, it must be great getting all that handed to you, Mr. Orton."

"Beats wrestling for fifteen dollars in empty warehouses for years and pretending that makes you something special," Randy said as he threw an arm over Cody's shoulder and walked them to the door.

"Entitled Prick!" Punk yelled to their backs.

"Indie Shcmuck!" Randy yelled back, throwing up a middle finger as the locker room door closed behind him.

They walked with Randy's arm over Cody's shoulder, and Cody's arm around Randy's waist out of the arena. Their bodies were flush, as the two pulled each other as close as humanly possible.

"I'm sorry about Punk," Randy said as they walked through the parking garage. "I think if you just stood up to him, showed him you had a backbone, he'd back off."

"Are you serious? All you ever do is show him your backbone, and all it does is make him yell back at you." Cody said. "What took you so long anyway?"

"I was talking to John."

Cody shot him a judgmental glance.

"I've told you so many times, we're just friends. We've been done for years. Ever since I first met you." Randy consoled him.

Cody smiled. "I know. I know. It's just… your Randy freaking Orton. Everyone wants you. I can only imagine how much someone who had you and lost you would want you."

"Thanks." Randy said, showing his cocky mug. Cody rolled his eyes at him. "But, John does not want me. We didn't work as a thing, and we do work as friends."

Cody nodded.

They continued walking until they just reached their rental car. Randy took the driver seat as Cody packed in their luggage. As soon as Cody took his seat Randy said, "I don't even know what Phil's problem is anyway. Everyone knows him and Bryan fuck all the time."

"What?" Cody asked as he strapped his seat belt.

"You didn't know that?"

Cody stared at him blankly.

"Well they do. So it's not even like he can be a homophobe."

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's another part of that fucking straight edge shit that I don't understand." Randy said, as he began driving.

"Yeah, maybe."

"He pisses me off with that shit. Like—" Randy was cut off by Cody holding his hand he wasn't steering with, shooting him a face that only Randy would be able to understand. "Fine, I'm done ranting," he smiled at Cody.

Cody smiled back.

Once they got settled in to their hotel room, they settled into the bed and turned on some random late night show. They laid next to each other with Randy's arm draped over Cody's shoulder and Cody's head resting on Randy's chest.

"Man," Randy said in a slow and flat tone, "this show sure is boring."

His acting was far from great but Cody could read him like a book. "Really? I think this is quality entertainment right here."

"Shut up," Randy said as he turned the TV off and sat up quickly. He could read Cody's sarcasm just as well. Cody sat up with him and as soon as he turned to face Randy their lips crashed together.

They kissed with quick ferocity, moving together in perfect synchronization. Randy's hands grasped Cody's back, pulling their chests together. His mouth opened as his tongue gently grazed Cody's lips. Cody's mouth opened to him and immediately his tongue entered the familiar territory. Cody's hands held his lover's face softly. He sucked on Randy's tongue as it continued its welcomed intrusion. Randy began to lie back, pulling Cody back with him. Their mouths parted for the first time as Cody settled, lying on top of his lover with one of his legs in between Randy's. Their eyes met for a split second as their kiss continued with renewed vigor. Cody's tongue entered into Randy's mouth first this time. Randy's tongue danced around his as his hands gripped his waist firmly. Their tongues continued to entangle quickly. Breathing started to become difficult so Randy pushed his hips up into his lover's while his hand's pulled Cody's hips down. Their clothed erections touched in a hot friction causing Cody to break the kiss and groan. Randy's mouth at once found Cody's neck as he sucked and lightly bit at it. Cody began to repeatedly grind their erections together. Randy's mouth traveled all over his neck, claiming his man. He leaned up quickly and yanked Cody's shirt. Cody reciprocated, throwing Randy's shirt on to the floor as well.

They laid back down as Randy's mouth began to kiss and suck all over his chest. His hands roamed all over his boyfriend's toned back. Cody's moans became louder as he continued the harsh grinding their hips and his hands traced all over Randy's sculpted chest and abs. Randy's tongue traced all around one of Cody's nipples before taking the whole thing in his mouth. He lightly nibbled on it and sucked hard.

"Oh my god!" Cody yelled between moans. His head quickly darted down as he kissed Randy again. His tongue immediately lunged down the other man's throat. Randy hummed and sucked on it. Their tongues continued to move against one another as Randy's hands firmly grabbed Cody's jean covered ass. After minutes of their renewed kiss Randy broke it off.

"Take our jeans off baby," he said in his signature deep, sultry voice. Cody instantly wriggled down the bed and undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers off in one fell swoop. Then he leaned over Randy and undid his. Randy lifted his hips for him and he pulled down his jeans and boxers and added them to the collection on the floor. He returned to his former position on top of his boyfriend and their erections touched. They both moaned as they continued to kiss sloppily, their hands both roaming all over each other's hard flesh.

"You're so hot baby," Randy said between kisses, his hands now firmly planted on Cody's ass as he kneaded it.

"You are," Cody said back between their kisses. He had returned to grinding their hips together but now with the flesh to flesh contact their erections were making the most erotic friction against each other.

"Cody," Randy said slowly. Cody pulled his head back and stared deep into his eyes. They stayed there, still, making deep eye contact for a moment. "Prep and prep," he finally spoke.

Cody grinned and began to back up. He was stopped by Randy's hands on the back of his neck that pulled him back down for one more kiss and then released him. Cody slid down the bed around Randy's body. Randy scooted down until his head was off the pillows and flat on the mattress. Cody spun his body around placing his knees on both sides of Randy's shoulders, his balls right above his head, and his arms planted around Randy's waist and his head right above Randy's cock. Randy's hands grabbed Cody's waist as he arched up into Cody's ass. His tongue slid out and pressed right against his crack. He licked up and down slowly. Cody moaned at the sensation as his hand grabbed the base or Randy's aching dick. He leaned down and tentatively licked up and down the entire length before finally sucking the tip into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the edges of it as he sucked hard. Randy moaned whilst continuing to lavish his lover's entrance. His tongue was now situated right on Cody's tight hole, lightly pressing in slowly. Cody hummed around his cock as his mouth sank further and further down onto it. His mouth took all most all of his length in before he sucked on it and slowly moved up it. His lips stopped right on the edges of the tip to suction it as his tongue swept all the way around it repeatedly. His mouth sank back down and sucked again, starting a pattern. Randy was moaning loudly between thrusts of his tongues. He grasped Cody's waist tighter and pushed his tongue hard inside of him. He quickly darted in and out of his tight passage. He began to push against Cody's walls, licking all around the edges of Cody's hole strongly. Cody's moaning also got louder as he began to move up and down on the cock quicker, sucking every time he went down and licking all around the tip as he went up. One of Randy's hand snaked in between Cody's legs as he pressed one of his fingers into his entrance too. His tongue and finger worked in unison moving in and out of Cody. Cody mouth jerked off of Randy's cock and his entire body arched as he groaned louder than ever.

"You're ready baby," Randy said from behind him.

They moved and maneuvered around each other until Cody lay flat on his back, legs up and bent at the knee and Randy on his knees facing Cody, his cock inches from Cody's ass. He urged forward until the tip prodded at it. He and Cody stared into each others again. Randy's hands fell to the mattress around Cody's body. His hands fell to hold Randy's as his legs lightly draped around his waist. Randy pushed forward slowly as the tip began to breach. They both moaned simultaneously. He slowly slid in more and more, his cock entering inch by inch. Cody's clutch on his hands tightened and his back arched. Randy was now in to the hilt. Their eye contact resumed while Randy waited. Cody relaxed against the intrusion, and started to become comfortable. He nodded. Randy began to pull out excruciatingly slow, stopping when only the tip was still inside of Cody. Then he pushed back forward, a little faster this time. He did the same thing again and again, picking up his pace a little more every time. Cody's moaning resumed.

"Oh my God, Cody. So… tight… every time." Randy said between thrusts in.

He was now moving quickly, rapidly pushing in and out of Cody. He continued his movement as his body leant down until he was chest to chest with his lover and took his mouth with his again. Their tongues danced together as Cody started to push himself onto Randy's thrusts. Their sensations over took them as their kiss became a sloppy mess, tongues dueling, and sliding in each other mouths against each other's lips. Randy broke it off as leaned back up and began to slam into Cody harder then before. Cody's legs tightened against his waist, pulling him in as much as possible. Randy was jackhammering into him as fast and hard as he could, grunting each time. Cody's hands flew up to grab the back of his neck and their eyes met again. They stared at each other as Randy continued his erratic movement. He angled himself perfectly and with his very next thrust in hit Cody's prostate easily. Cody nearly yelped. Randy stayed at the angle and pushed in as far as he could every time.

The tingling sensation started and he knew he'd be done soon. One of his hands found Cody's cock as he began to jerk him off roughly. Cody lay there moaning more so than ever, still pushing down on every single one of Randy's thrusts, trying to get his lover as deep inside of him as possible. The continued prodding of his prostrate had him hot all over and out of his mind. He finally broke their eye contact as his back and neck arched. Randy's hand continued jerking him off while his other hand found Cody's chin and pulled it down. They looked into each other's eyes yet again.

"I love you Cody." He groaned.

"I… I love you too… so much." Cody managed to say between pants. His feelings and sensation took over him as he burst his seed, leaking all over his and Randy's chests.

His hole clenched around Randy's cock as he came and after a few more thrusts Randy exploded inside of his love. The room was filled with both their pants and the smell of sex and sweat. Randy thrust into Cody slowly a few more times, finishing off his orgasm. He slowly pulled out, both men slightly moaning at the feeling. Once he was out, Cody instinctively laid on his side. Randy collapsed onto the bed behind, rolling on to his side and pulling Cody flush against his front. Randy rested his chin on his shoulder, his head right against Cody's.

"I love you so much," Randy almost whispered. "I don't even know how it's possible for some one to love some one else so much Cody, but I just do."

Cody grinned widely. "Randy, I feel the exact same way. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Randy said back with a slight smile on his face.

They both quickly fell asleep; staying entangled just the way they were all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the early support! Just so I can paint the mental picture better for everyone, in my mind while writing this story Cody's disgusting mustache is nonexistent, Punk's hair is the sexy shaved-ness he's currently rocking, Daniel Bryan's beard has not yet spiraled out of complete control and Randy Orton with his hair doing whatever it wants because he's sexy regardless. Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Lighten up Punk, for God's sake!" Randy snapped. He, John Cena, Cody, Punk and Kofi were all standing around catering at an arena.

"Lighten up? Shut up! For once! You always waltz around telling your drunken stories or stoner memories and this happens every time! Do you think I'm suddenly going to one-eighty my entire belief system and laugh along with your idiotic tales?" Phil snapped back, louder. The others were all either looking down or off in to the distance while he and Randy glared at each other.

"It's a stupid belief system! And also one that next to no one believes in. You're in the large minority Punk, I'm not sorry that I don't tip toe around and cater to you fragile feelings."

"Trust me, I could care less what you or anyone else thinks. It's not that you hurt some sort of fragile demeanor within myself, I just feel obligated to call out idiocy whenever I see it." Phil said, and followed by giving Randy a complete up down.

Randy's eyes narrowed and his forehead furrowed. "I'm an idiot?!" he yelled, to which Phil nodded. "I'm an idiot?!" He repeated himself. "You—"

"I am too. It's not that bad." John chimed in playfully. They both looked at him for a second heatedly and he returned to looking down at his shoes.

"You are an idiot!" Randy yelled. "I'm normal! I live my life to the fullest extent and I do stupid things and I have fun doing them. Fuck you if you want to live perfectly and condescend to the rest of us."

"Who else do I yell at in the middle of catering Randal?! I respect that everyone can do with their life what they choose and I could care less if I disagree with that choice. You, on the other hand, purposefully recant things in front of me that you know will piss me off to piss me off. Fuck you Randal!"

"Man," John chimed in again. "Now you all want to fuck each other? Now that's a one-eighty," he joked, elbowing Randy's arm.

"Fuck off John!" They both yelled in unison, and then stared at each other wide eyed and shocked. John backed up and walked away from all of them.

"I admit it, I do just love to piss you off Punk!"

"You didn't need to, I knew that prick."

"Cause you're the almighty Punk! So perfect and so smart!" he yelled in an obviously sarcastic tone.

"I like the sound of that!" Punk yelled back with a teethy grin. "I'm glad you of all people came up with that!"

"For the love of—" Randy started but was cut off by a hand placed on his t-shirt covered chest. Cody slid right in front of him and just stood there staring into him. After a few moments Randy slowly nodded. He grabbed Cody's hand in his and they turned and walked away together. Punk just stared at them in disgust.

They walked towards guerilla because Randy's match was coming up soon.

"I don't understand why you're always trying to fight him." Cody said.

"I..I," Randy tried to speak.

"Do you really just enjoy it that much? Because it's awkward for me and everyone else."

"I don't just enjoy it. I do, but that's not the only reason. I… I just don't buy his whole 'make your own choices' thing. He judges each and everyone of us who drinks or anything. So I'm just more upfront about it so I can call him out on his bullshit."

Cody nodded. "Okay… But maybe just cool it a little? At least when I'm around. He gives me enough grief just for being with you, I don't need you to fuel his fire."

Randy stopped, and Cody turned to look at him. "Okay, baby. I promise." Cody smiled and Randy gave him a quick kiss to the lips. "You know what I don't understand though?"

"What is that?" Cody asked, still smiling.

"I don't understand how one second I can be moments away from ripping a man's head off with my bare hands and the very next second I can be completely calm and happy, just because I look at you. Just because I stare deep into your beautiful eyes."

Cody's smile grew. "Yeah… I um… I don't—I don't understand that either."

Randy smiled back as he grabbed Cody's hand and they continued their walk. "If you didn't catch this from my little speech, I love you."

Cody laughed. "Yeah, I think I got it. I love you too."

When they reached the fateful curtain Randy faced his love. "So, you going off to the showers?"

"Yea."

"Ok, I'll try to hurry back to you."

Cody nodded. "Have a great match."

"Like I have to try," Randy winked at him. Cody laughed and they parted.

...

Cody was alone in the shower. Most other Superstars showered after the whole show was over, or directly after their match. Cody always hung around with Randy and waited for his match to start before showering. The near scolding hot water splashed off his hard toned body as he lathered himself up all over. His hands roamed over his bulging arms, his sculpted pecs, his chiseled abs. His hands gently roamed down his slim waist. His cock slowly started to grow from the feeling. He looked around the room again to make sure he was alone really fast. He was. He faced the shower jet again, as one of his hands grabbed his cock. He slowly stroked up and down. He lightly bit his bottom lip. His jerks continued as his other hand traveled to his ass. A finger massaged over his entrance. His hand sped up, his thumb rolling over his tip on each upward stroke. The finger at his hole pushed in. He wasted no time, pushing all the way in to the knuckle. He groaned and started to jerk himself off harder. His eyes closed, he ignored the sound of the shower, just feeling. He just felt the wonderful feeling of both his cock and his ass being pleasured. He ignored everything else. His finger started to slide in and out quickly. He jerked himself as hard and fast as he could. He thought of Randy. He felt Randy's hand pulling on his manhood, his finger pushing into him. His moans became louder but he still attempted to stifle them.

Suddenly a naked chest completely collided against his back. Cody jumped, both of his hands stopping, eyes flying open as he turned around quickly. Before he could even see who it was a mouth crashed against him. As the lips moved against his, he kissed back. He knew the familiar feeling of Randy's lips. He pulled back.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked, shocked and breathing heavy as he looked up and down his gorgeous naked man. "What about your match?"

Randy smiled at him. "Last minute change of plans. I just had to pull off a distraction." He grabbed Cody by his back, pulling their wet, hot bodies together. "I was going to just come shower with you but…" he trailed off as looked down at himself. Cody followed his gaze to see his boyfriend's hardened cock. "I saw the show you were putting on and things changed." He then lifted Cody up at his waist and Cody instinctively wrapped his legs around him and Randy walked them over so Cody's back was up against the shower wall.

"Randy, someone could walk in here!"

"Who cares?"

"Randy!"

"I locked it." He said as he kissed Cody again. Their mouths opened and their tongues met. Cody's hands wrapped Randy's neck, pulling him closer. Randy positioned his cock right at his hole and he pushed in slowly.

"Give it to me Randy!" he said against his lover's lips.

"You want it?" Randy whispered back in a joking and teasing tone, still slowly pushing in.

"No, Randy I mean it. Just push in already. Fuck me."

Randy's face pulled back as he stopped his cock halfway inside. "What are you talking about?"

Cody sighed. "I love you. And I know you love me. You tell me, you show me, every single day. For once, though, can we not make love? Can you just fuck me? Hard and rough, just give it to me. You don't have to be so gentle with me."

Randy paused and just stared at him. "Cody, I fuck you the way I do because it's the way you deserve. I don't want to be rough with you and hurt you more than I have to. I know it's difficult for you to understand because I'm the only guy you've ever been with, but I've had it both ways. The rough and fast fucks are meaningless. They demean a connection. There's nothing in that." Cody looked away. "Cody." He said sternly and the eye contact returned. "This—you and me, means more than anything in the world to me. More than anything else I've ever felt. So I fuck or make love or whatever the hell you want to call it to you, in the most meaningful way I can show that to you." Cody nodded slowly. "Okay?"

"Okay." Cody said, "Let's keep going."

Randy urged his cock in more and more until it was finally fully sheathed. He and Cody both breathed slow and heavy. Randy kissed him again, hard, his tongue exploring all over the inside of his mouth. He felt Cody's face move in a nod against his own. He continued to invade his mouth as he motioned his hips down and up in a slow and smooth pace. He broke the kiss to moan, the tight confines of his lover creating too much pleasure for him to ignore.

"Holy fuck Cody," he said, laying his head against the wall right next to Cody's, "You amaze me every time."

Cody began to move his own hips up and down on his lover's cock, meeting Randy's own pace. "I know baby. You fill me up so good… Just as good… as the first time," Cody managed to say between pants and moans.

Randy sped up his pace, now hitting Cody's prostate repeatedly. He grazed all over the side of Cody's neck with light kisses. Cody's hands moved to Randy's ass, grabbing each cheek hard enough to leave marks. He pulled Randy in every time he thrust up, and moved his hips down simultaneously, pulling Randy's cock in as much as humanly possible. He moaned at the new depths Randy was filling in him. Their chests and abs were mashed together so tightly the water running down on to them couldn't get between them. Randy's hands tightened on Cody's hips. Randy started to push in even harder, grunting roughly every time. Cody groaned loudly. The feeling of being held up and tightly confined up against his lover's hot, hard body and the hot water showering down on to them was so erotic.

"I'm close baby," Randy said. One of Cody's hands reached around to his stiff erection, jerking it fast and rough, knowing it wouldn't take long to climax. Randy pushed in a few more times and came hard, gasping loudly. Cody felt his lover's warm seed shoot up in to his body and the sensation sent him over the edge. He exploded, leaking cum all over his chest. Randy's lips molded to his again as he thrust in slowly a few more times.

...

Daniel and Punk walked into the locker room together, seeing Wade was the only man still in there. They walked to their lockers and pulled out a change of clothes, both of them still currently in their ring gear.

"Vince and creative won't be able to deny it much longer, is all I'm saying." Phil said to him, "The fans, their 'WWE Universe,' wants me in the main event."

"You don't have to tell me," Bryan said back while stuffing his duffle bag. "So are you chill now?"

Phill's head tilted as he stared at Bryan. "What do you mean?"

"I heard that spout you had with Randy earlier."

"Oh, that. That was nothing. I don't let him get to me."

"You yelled at each other for fifteen minutes. That's not 'getting to you?'"

"No. Randal's an idiotic asshole. I kinda make it a point to not let idiotic assholes have any long term effects on my mood."

Bryan laughed. "Okay, cool."

Wade waved to the both of them as he walked out of the room. Phil followed him, and locked the door behind him. He turned back to his friend. "Hey Bryan," he said slowly. Bryan stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. When he did Phil slowly pulled his trunks down his slim hips and let them fall to the floor. "You wanna?" he asked with a smile and an arch of his eyebrows.

Bryan laughed awkwardly. "Now?" Punk nodded. "Um… Yeah." He laughed as his huge dorky grin took over his face. He pulled off his boots quickly as Phil walked over to the closest bench and sat down to do the same. Bryan pulled off his trunks and stuffed them in his bag and then went around to face his friend. Punk stood before him and smiled. He grabbed his waist, spun them around, turned Bryan around and pushed him down by his neck. Bryan complied completely, and bent down over the bench. Phil kept one hand on his waist as the other went to jerk his semi erect dick a few times. When he was fully hard he said, "I'm ready."

"Okay," was all his friend said before slamming all the way inside of him in one quick push. Bryan yelled, one of his hands flying to his mouth to try and muffle it. Phil was already in to the hilt as her circled his hips, loosening up Bryan's hole. He hummed as he did so.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"It's pretty bad." Bryan grunted.

"Hold on, it'll get better." Phill said as he began to move.

'Yeah. Yeah I know," he responded. The pain was still searing at the moment though. He bit down on his hand.

"Feels so good!" Punk almost yelled. His cock was pulling almost all the way out before slamming all the way back in to the hilt with one hard slam. He was pushing in that hard and fast every time. The quicker he got the better it felt for the both of them.

"Oh God, yes. Yes. Yes." Bryan said as the pain finally subsided and the cock inside him was filling him and creating a hot friction against sensitive entrance. Punk chuckled a little bit. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bryan yelled, half joking and half letting himself be over come with the wonderful feeling. He laughed at himself in between moans. Punk sped up, moving in and out at a rapid pace. He looked down at his cock and watched it pull out and enter his friend repeatedly. It made him hornier.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he grabbed Bryan's waist excruciatingly hard. He began to pull him back onto his cock as the same time his thrusts pushed in. The pain of the tight grasp turned Bryan on a little more. One of his hands found his erection and he stroked himself in time with Phil's thrusts. He moaned lightly as he felt that tight sensation in his groin.

"I'm gonna cum Phil," he said. Punk nodded as all his movements intensified at once. He pushed in harder, faster, pulled Bryan back harder and further. They were both moaning and the collision of their hips was making a loud smacking noise that echoed across the locker room. Daniel's wrist sped up and the feeling of his thumb repeatedly massaging his tip was too much and he came all over the bench. Punk grunted at the added tightness around his cock as he exploded too. He rode out the orgasm before pulling out. He turned and sat quickly on the bench. Bryan did the same, sitting right next to him. They both panted hard as they sat, and their cocks grew soft.

As his breath returned to him Phill grabbed Bryan's knee. "Thanks man. That was fun." He stood up and went to grab his trunks up off of the floor.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." Bryan responded as he spun around on the bench and reached for his change of clothes. Phill did the same. "So, like are you… Do you have anything planned tonight? We could uh—hang out or something."

Phil was pulling his clothes on, "No I can't tonight. Lita happens to be in the same town as us for a rare instance so we were gonna catch up."

"Oh oh right." Bryan was pulling his clothes on too. "So are you guys like a thing or what?"

"A thing?" Punk laughed. "Nice terminology. We used to be, a long time ago. Things didn't really work out so now we're just friends." Punk was fully dressed now and he pulled his bag up over his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Gotcha," Bryan said whilst pulling on a shirt.

"So, yeah, I'll see you in a couple days." Phil said with a wave as he unlocked the locker room door and walked out.

"Yeah," Bryan tried to call out in time but ended up saying it for only himself and the locker room walls to hear as he stood alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh God, baby!" Randy yelled when his cock was fully sheathed inside his lover. He held his thighs, opening him up as far as he could as his crotch became flush with his lover's ass.

"Oh, Randy!" John yelled back from underneath him as his hands grabbed Randy's waist, pulling him in closer. Randy complied, urging his hips further forward, crushing their bodies together. They both moaned loudly.

Randy pulled almost all the way out in one swift motion, and just as quickly slammed right back. John gasped. Randy continued the brutally quick pace, looking down on to John. He was writhing, gasping, moaning, his huge chest rising and falling quickly. John's hands moved to cup Randy's ass tightly. He squeezed each cheek, hard enough to turn the tan skin pale. His arms moved in motion with Randy's hips, pulling him in closer on every thrust. Randy groaned at the pain and the new tight depth gripping his cock. The new sensation inspired him and he began thrusting in with new vigor. He and John moaned uncontrollably at this fast, hard rate. Sweat shined all over both men, their muscled forms on full display. Randy slammed in repeatedly, John's firm grip on his ass still pulling him in tightly, over and over.

Cody woke up instantly, gasping as his body involuntarily sat up on the bed. He was in a cold sweat, panting continuously. The sun was slightly beaming in through the curtains, giving some light to the otherwise dark hotel room.

"Cody," the voice came from right next to him. "What's wrong?" Randy's chest gently collided with Cody's back as both of his hands wrapped around his waist and he placed light kisses on his shoulder. Cody remembered where he was. Randy brought him back to him, kissing up his neck, to his ear.

"Nothing. Bad dream."

…

Later on that night at Raw, Randy and Punk had to do a tag match together. Cody was interested to see how that would turn out. He had already had a match, and was now watching from one of the monitors backstage waiting for the match. He had tried all day to ignore the dream he had that morning, to not try and make something out of it. He kept telling himself that everybody had weird dreams, they didn't have to always mean some deep underlying revelation. He was seated alone in the monitor room, until Bryan walked in and sat next to him.

"Here to see how this turns out?" Bryan said with a laugh.

"It will be interesting, to say the least."

They both watched in silence at all the entrances. Cody was shocked by how mesmerized he still was by Randy. He watched intently on the screen as his man walked stoically to the ring, the lights bouncing off his baby oiled body just right. He was the hottest man he'd ever seen. It was never just about looks though. He was entranced by Randy's eyes as he hopped up on the turnbuckle to pose and he peered into the crowd. Those eyes. His oogling and ogling was interrupted by the light change and the 'Cult of Personality.' He went to say something to Bryan but when he looked up he saw Daniel's face honed in on the screen, similarly to how his was moments before. He didn't say anything and just went back to watching. He had to admit, though he'd never say it to Randy, that Punk's new stich was entertaining, main event worthy. He laughed slightly as Punk stood on the top turnbuckle and yelled, "Best in the World" and Randy gave him a slight look of disgust. Slight enough that Cody would be the only one to notice it, and fans would just think it's the grumpy Viper being angry. Punk and Randy were now standing in their corner, the bell had already rung, and the ref was calling for one of them to get on the apron. They stared at each other, and then the crowd started chanting 'CM Punk.' They both looked out into the crowd and the voices got louder. Randy shrugged, and stepped to the apron as a grin took over Punk's face.

"Woah," Bryan said.

"Yeah. I'll probably be hearing about that tonight."

"Man, Randy really doesn't like him, huh?"

"Nope. He claims it's mutual. They way those two fight… It's just unreal."

"They argue like brother and sister." Bryan laughed.

"Don't say that to them. They'd argue for an hour over which of them is the sister in that situation." Cody said, and they both laughed. The match continued, and when Randy tagged in he saw a slight pout on Bryan's face. "So you two? Um… Are you like? I—"

"What?"

"It's nothing. I'm only curious… Randy said that you two—you and Phil… fuck."

"What?"

"He said everyone knew. That was the first I head of it though."

"Everyone knows?"

"So it's true."

"Yeah. No. We don't fuck. We have fucked. Randomly. It's not like a constant state of fucking. Just like a couple times, here or there. Not a big deal or anything at all. Just a couple fucks."

"I was only curious. I didn't know if Randy and I being gay was a reason he didn't like us."

"I…I… Okay, this is going to sound weird, but I'm not even sure he's gay." Cody just stared at him blank faced. "Well he dates a lot of girls, sleeps with some of them, I assume. And it's not like we do anything passionate or intimate or whatever. It's more of like, getting off." Cody nodded slowly. "Oh, and he doesn't not like you. He messes with you cause he knows it'll bother Randy. He likes you actually. Comic book nerds united, or something." Cody laughed and smiled.

He turned his attention back to the screen. Randy was currently being thrown around by Dolph. John then entered the room and approached the seat next to Bryan's.

"Sup, guys. Has it been good so far? Randy and Punk tagging, figured it had to be good."

"The fans spoke, and they chose Punk. They chanted for him until Randy got out of the ring to let him start the match."

"Woah. That's intense."

He continued talking, as John does, but Cody drowned him out. He tried to focus on the screen. The more he heard John's voice though, the more he pictured him, hot and sweaty, under his boyfriend. The images of his nightmare wouldn't leave him. He sprung to his feet and left the room quickly, without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the last two weeks Cody had started to feel more easy about the dream he had. He knew he was being stupid. Randy had told him several times that he and Cena were just friends now. Randy had never given him a reason to not trust him. He hadn't said anything to Randy about the dream either, because he didn't have a reason to.

"Cody, you ready to go?" Randy's voice came from outside the bathroom door.

Cody gathered up the last of his things in the hotel bathroom, then walked out.

"Yeah."

Randy smiled at him, duffle bag already in hand. He had Cody's in his other hand and held it out for him. He grabbed it, and Randy led the way out of the room. They walked next to each other through the hotel. They were so used to the customs of their relationship. In any public place, the two were only friends. Vince and all their coworkers knew they were a couple, but the rules had always been that it stays secret to the fans. Vince made it clear to them that if it ever got out, it would probably cost them their jobs. So in public, they never so much as touched each other.

They made it outside of the hotel and were greeted by the bright morning sun. There in front of the hotel they saw Randy's tour bus. This was a joy to the both of them. It had been in the shop for a couple weeks due to some engine problems, so they were living the hotel and rental car lifestyle for the time being. The bus was way more desirable. It was more luxurious, familiar, it had their Xbox 360, DVDs, Cody's comics, and their huge, comfy bed. Randy and Cody quickly got on.

"Ha, look!" Cody said, picking up a DVD left on the table in between the couch and the TV. "We still haven't watched this!" It was the Avengers.

"We saw it in theaters Cody." Randy said, after sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, I know but we haven't watched it on DVD. There's going to be special features and stuff."

"Fine."

Cody quickly put it in, and then went and sat next to his boyfriend. Randy immediately threw an arm over his shoulders and Cody nestled against his neck.

"And this time, you'll know who the purple guy at the end is." Cody said.

"Uhm… Yeah. Right."

They were on the bus for a couple of hours before they arrived at the arena for the night's Monday Night Raw. It was a rather mundane show for both of them. Neither of them were doing anything too exciting, but were both on the card as usual. They went through their normal routine that night: catering, warm up, Cody's match, hang out, Cody shower, Randy's match. Cody was showered, packed up and ready to go when Randy and John entered the locker room together.

"Yeah, it's not a problem. Dumb ass." Randy said to him and they both laughed. John went straight to the shower and Randy walked over and hugged Cody.

"Why's he a dumb ass?" Cody asked.

"He forgot to order a rental car to get to Smackdown tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said he has a lot going on and it just slipped his mind that he's booked tomorrow." Cody chuckled. "So anyway, I told him he could couch it on the bus."

Cody bit his tongue. He definitely didn't want John to join them but he knew he had no logical reason for is irrationality. _They're just friends. _

"Yeah. Okay."

"I'm gonna go shower really fast, and we'll hit the road. Meet us on the bus?"

"Yeah." Randy smiled and kissed Cody lightly before turning towards the showers.

Cody traveled to their bus and settled into a comic. He still had a handful of AvX issues he hadn't read. Fifteen minutes and a comic book and a half later, John and Randy joined him on the bus.

"It's not like it's my fault I have the build of a gorilla. I don't see how people can criticize me for that." John said.

"It's not that you look like a gorilla, it's that you move like a robotic gorilla," Randy replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cena rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Cody on the couch. "By the way, how many times are you going to go on the radio and say that I'm stiff?"

"As long as it bugs you," Randy said as he disappeared into the bedroom of the bus to put his things away.

"Thanks for letting me crashing on the bus Cody."

"Sure thing," Cody replied quickly as he finished up the comic and placed it on the table.

They sat there in silence until Randy returned to the room and sat on the other side of Cody and started making fun of Alberto Del Rio, who his match that night was against. The rest of their night was filled with funny tales, making fun of each other, and bad late night television. Cody really didn't have any problem with John personally. The two got along fine. Cody thought he was funny, albeit kind of dumb. He came to the conclusion that deep down he was just sort of jealous of him. Jealous that he was with Randy first, that he was the first man Randy had ever been with. He knew that wasn't anyone's fault, it's just how life went, so he couldn't hold it against either of them. He told himself that, but practicing what you're preaching is a whole nother story. Throughout the night he was slightly giving John the cold shoulder, containing the laughs at his jokes. Randy noticed, but he didn't want to bring it up in front of John.

The hours went by and all grew tired. After a yawn, Cody placed a kiss on Randy's cheek and said, "I'm going to go ahead to bed babe."

"Alright, I'll be in in a minute," Randy said.

Cody stood up off the couch and headed towards their bed "room."

"Night Cody," John's voice came from behind him. Cody turned back, nodded slightly and then turned back.

Once in their room he stripped down to his boxers and covered himself with their comforter in their bed. He laid there, trying to sleep. His mind was a little racy though. He wished Randy would hurry up and join him. No matter how many times he told himself that Randy and John were only friends, the thought of them out there together, alone, in their trailer, wasn't the most comfortable thought in the world. He wished John wasn't a flake and wouldn't have forgotten to order a rental car. He just wished John were not here. Then the thought occurred to him; _why not just pretend like he wasn't_. He got a brilliant idea.

…

"Man, you've been checking your phone all night. What's up?" Randy asked John, back out on the couch.

"It's nothing." Randy stared at him pointedly, as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "It really is. It's a nothing that might become a something later, so for right now there's nothing to tell you. When it is a something, I'll have something to tell you."

"And on that weird note, I'm gonna go to bed. Night John."

"G'Night."

Randy entered his bedroom and was immediately greeted by the sight of Cody, butt ass naked on their bed, legs spread wide open with his fingers up his hole, his other hand jerking his hard cock. He stared at Randy as he continued his actions, writhing, pushing himself on to his fingers.

"Cody."

With that Cody sprung off the bed in one swift motion, darted towards Randy, shoved him up against the door with a loud thud, grabbed Randy by the back of his neck and forced their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Randy was helpless to fight him, instantly moving his lips against his lover's. Cody opened his mouth and Randy again followed suit, their tongues molding to each other. Cody's hand worked its way down his lover and began to palm hic cock through his jeans. Randy broke the kiss to moan and Cody lips molded to his neck, sucking hard.

"Cody, John will hear us."

"So," he responded between kisses up and down Randy's jawline. "Since when have you cared if people heard us?"

"I don't. You usually do."

Cody pulled back and stared into his boyfriend, his eyes glazed and lust filled. "I don't care."

Randy immediately picked Cody up underneath his arms and tossed him onto the bed effortlessly. He tore his clothes off in a rush and jumped on top of Cody on their bed. They continued to kiss passionately, the flesh contact turning them both on so much more. Randy's hands roamed all over Cody hard, sculpted body.

"You are so hot baby," he breathed between kisses.

Cody smiled as his hands returned the favor. Then he got a firm hold on Randy's hips and flipped them both over so he was now laying on top of Randy. He looked up at him, slightly surprised. Cody sat up and positioned himself, his entrance directly above Randy's fully erect manhood.

"Are you ready?" Randy asked, concern obvious in his tone.

Cody nodded. "You took a while to come back here."

"Remind me to do that more often." Cody chuckled and began to slowly lower himself.

When Randy's tip breached, both men moaned. Randy was ready to fuck his boy well but he controlled himself. He always did. Cody adjusted to the tip's intrusion and began to lower himself more. His hand's moved to Randy hard pecs to balance himself. Randy's hands were clung to his hips, his thumbs massaging them in circles. Cody finally stopped moving when Randy was all the way in and he sat there moaning, getting comfortable.

"Oh…" he sighed, "so big Randy."

He slowly circled his hips, stretching his tight entrance all around with Randy's cock. It felt incredible. Every time he went full circle, it grazed his prostate. Randy laid there watching Cody's pleasure racked faces the entire time. Eventually Cody looked down on to his lover and when their met he nodded. Randy's grip on his hips tightened and his own hips slowly pushed up into Cody. He instantly hit Cody's spot and he went wild.

"Oh God Randy!" He yelled a little louder then usual.

That was all Randy needed and he began to thrust up hard and fast, hitting it every time. Cody knew he wouldn't last long at all so he clenched his walls tight onto Randy's cock and began bouncing up and down onto him in time with his thrusts. The feeling was incredible for Randy, and it only egged him on more. He slammed his hips up and down at a savage pace, his hands on Cody's hips helping to bring him up and down even faster and harder. Cody's hand flew to his cock and he stroked himself rapidly. Randy then sat up slightly and Cody leaned down to meet him as their mouths met again. They made out forcefully, tongues dueling each other as they continued all their motions vigorously. Cody came first, moments later, his seed shooting up on to their chests as they continued to make out. Randy followed just seconds later, filling up Cody's insides. Their kiss grew gentler as they rode out their orgasms and their cocks grew soft. When they finally ended it Randy's back flew back to the bed and he panted repeatedly. Cody lifted himself up off of his lover's limp member and grabbed one of their discarded shirts. He cleaned himself off and tossed it to Randy who did the same. Cody pulled the comforter back on the bed as collapsed next to Randy. His man pulled him into him as usual, their legs naturally entwining.

"I love you so much Cody," he whispered into his ear, and sucked on his lobe.

Cody grinned wildly. "I love you too babe." Their exhaustion quickly caught up to them and they slept together like that all night.

…

John had just got comfortable on the couch when he heard a loud thud from the bedroom wall. He listened closely from his position and could distinguish the smacking noise of lips. He closed his eyes and tried to distract himself. Moments later though he started to hear moaning and groaning. He tried to ignore it but his hardening member was making that difficult. Then he heard "Oh God Randy" and although he tried not to, his mind danced through the many memories of all the times those very same words had escaped his lips. He pulled down his shorts and began to stroke his long, hard cock, while the moans and groans and memories took over his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Followers! I feel horrible that I haven't updated in forever! I had no idea it had been so long. Sorry! I'm back in school now, so that's how it goes I guess. I Promise to try harder. Forgive me? :)

* * *

Cody's match had just ended on tonight's Raw. He walked back through the curtain and immediately was greeted by Randy. He pulled him into a hug.

"Your match was great," he said in his ear.

"Thank you," Cody smiled.

Cody went to pull back from the hug but Randy's big hands on his back stopped him. They ran all up and down his toned frame.

"Randy."

"I'm sorry. I just love it when you're all hot and sweaty. It sends my mind places." Randy said, and eventually released his boyfriend.

Cody just continued to smile at him. "You better get your mind out of that place. Your match is in like ten minutes." Randy stared at him with lust filled eyes. "So I'm going to go shower, before you get any ideas and get yourself in trouble." Cody said as he squeezed Randy's hand and walked past him.

"That's why I love you," Randy called after him.

Randy continued to stretch in preparation when he saw John from across the room. He was staring down at his phone, looking downright depressed. "John," he called to him. Cena stuffed his phone in his jean shorts pocket and closed the distance between the two of them. "What's up man?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. D'you have something to tell me now?" John looked down at his feet but didn't say anything. "John."

"Fine," John said and grabbed Randy's arm. He pulled him with him over to guerilla. "It's just… I'm getting divorced."

"Oh, man," Randy said, genuinely feeling bad for him. "What happened?"

"She just sorta started catching on that I wasn't really into it. That it was more for the image, so the "face of the WWE" was married and all."

"I didn't think it was all for show. I mean, you did love her right?"

John shrugged. "Yeah. Yeah, I loved her. I was just never in love with her. I haven't been in love with anyone. Not since… um… since…"

"Since?"

"Well, since you," John said, looking back down at his feet.

"Oh," Randy said wide eyed.

"But anyway, now I got Vince and everyone stressing me about what this is gonna mean for publicity. It might get pretty ugly in court too. She's pretty upset, which I feel even worse about. I never wanted her to get hurt or anything."

Randy placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am really sorry man. Look, I've gotta go out now but I'll come over to your hotel room tonight, okay? We can hash it out or not talk about it at all or get wasted or find some ring rats for you to hook up with—whatever you want to do. Alright?"

John smiled. "Yeah, okay."

And with that, Randy's music hit and he walked past John and out on to the ramp.

…

Punk walked into the near empty locker room with intent. He locked it behind him, and quickly walked over to the only other man in the room. Bryan had his head down, rummaging through his bag when Phil's hands shoved him against the lockers behind him. He looked up quickly, alarmed. Punk moved in closer, pressing their entire bodies together.

"Hey," he said.

"Uhm. Hi." Bryan said with a slight chuckle. "What's up?"

Punk responded with a jut of his hips forward, into Daniel's.

Daniel moaned. "Okay?"

"I want you. Right now." He ground their hips together again.

"Okay then." Punk's words made his cock harden more.

"I want you to top. Kinda got an itch I can't scratch, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Yeah. That's cool by me."

"Good," Punk said with a grin. His hands reached down to his trunks as he pulled them off quickly. Daniel watched him, his eyes gazing up and down Phil's entire slim, firm frame. When the trunks were off, he stared at Phil's hard, groomed manhood. His eyes filled with lust.

"Bryan." The words shocked him back into reality as he looked back up at Phil. "Like what you see?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Sorry. Zoned out," he said, shaking his head. He followed suit and removed his trunks too.

Punk walked over to the lockers as he positioned himself with his body facing them, arms leaning up against them, legs spread open and ass out. Bryan stared at his ass for a moment before realizing and stopping himself. He placed himself behind Punk, his hard cock inches from his entrance. He spat into his hand and stroked his cock in an attempt to slicken it. Both of his hands then grabbed Phil's hips.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Punk said between slow breaths, trying to relax himself.

Daniel pushed his hips forward slowly. When the tip was in Punk gasped and he stopped.

"Don't," Punk said, "Don't stop."

Daniel nodded, but only continued to push in ever so slowly. Punk tried to push himself back on the hard cock, but Bryan's hands on his hips held him place.

"Come on Bryan, give it to me," he said, a little more demanding.

Daniel continued to push in. "Ok, ok, I'm almost all the way." Seconds later he was, with his hips flush against Punk's ass. Punk moaned loudly. Bryan couldn't resist pulling back quickly and slamming back in.

Phil moaned, "Yes," in approval. That was the only sign Daniel needed and he continued moving in and out of Punk at a harsh rate. His hands were firmly holding Phil's hips when his mind started picturing Phil's slim frame, his tight torso, those sexy tattoos. His hands slowly started to move gently up and down Punk's hips. His thrusts continued at the same rate as he warily started to roam further up Punk's body. Phil continued to moan and Bryan couldn't be sure if it was entirely from his thrusts or if he was into Bryan's curious exploration. He bit his lip thinking about what to do next. His nerves got the best of him as his hands eventually fell back to Punk's hips and stayed there. Phil rested his head against the locker wall in front of him, showing his partner the side of his face and displaying his pleasure stricken and sweaty features. The sight turned Bryan on more so he stepped closer to him, pressing his front completely to his back and slammed into him with renewed vigor. Punk moaned again, and Bryan couldn't help but do the same, the new depths he had reached inside Punk felt like a vice grip on him. Daniel's face was now inches from Punk's neck. He stared at the hot flesh in front of him. He watched as a bead of sweat formed and trickled down the side. He wanted nothing more than to lick it up. To kiss and suck every inch of the skin displayed before him. His mouth slowly moved closer and closer to what he desired. He slightly opened is mouth as he got closer, mere centimeters from Punk's neck.

"I'm close bud," Punk said. The words shocked him back into reality as he jumped back, away from Phil's neck. He looked down to see that Phil had started jerking off at some point.

"Almost there," he replied. He was. The exploration, the almost kissing, the danger and thrill of it all along with the tight confines of Punk's ass was too much. He slammed in with a few more hard thrusts and came with a groan. Phil continued to jerk through his orgasm and soon followed, exploding all over the wall in front of him. Daniel thrust in and out of him slowly a few more times before finally pulling out. He and Phil both quickly sat down on the bench behind them and panted.

Instantly Bryan's mind ran through the whole ordeal and he second-guessed his decisions. He thought to himself that he should've felt all up and down Phil, he should've kissed every part of him he could reach, he should've kissed him. Phil was blatantly unaware as he stood up and put on his discarded attire.

"Thanks for that," he said.

Bryan was still in his own head when he said it. It took him a couple seconds to realize his crush had spoken. "Yeah, anytime man." He hated this. _Anytime, man? You're so dumb, just say something to him._ He couldn't bring himself too though. He just sat there.

"See you in the next city," Punk said now fully dressed. He turned and exited the locker room.

Bryan sat there alone, staring at the wall.

…

Cody was in he and Randy's hotel room for the night when he got the text from his boyfriend.

_"From: Randy_

_Hey, im goin over to Johns room to hang out tonight. Hes goin thru some stuff. Dont wait up, I'll try not to be too late."_

He told himself it was fine and that he wouldn't go down that jealousy road again. Deep down he knew he was right and that he could trust Randy, but still that part of him creeped back in. That part of him that knew Randy was one of the hottest guys around, that Randy was probably the hottest guy John knew, and that if Randy was even half as good at making love back when he was John as he was today, there's no way John wouldn't want that back. _But John's married now._ And Cody didn't know John to be a cheater. He'd never heard about him running around on his wife at least. He couldn't stop his mind from racing with all these thoughts, so he elected to just go to sleep.

At 4 AM Randy finally entered their hotel room. He slowly and quietly opened and closed the door. He undressed down to his boxers and as he was about to get in bed next to his love he stopped. The moon shined at just the right angle through the window to light up Cody's face. He was fast asleep, slowly and quietly breathing. Randy just stared for moments at his beauty. When he moved towards the bed, he pulled the covers up he scooted all the way in next to Cody, and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in tight.

"Hey," Cody breathed softly, barely awakening.

"Shhh, shhh," Randy whispered. "Don't wake up."

Cody nodded and drifted back off.

"Cody?" he whispered still.

"Yeah?" he said without even opening his eyes.

"I love you."

A slight smile graced his still asleep features. "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone! I know, I know, it has been forever and I am ridiculous and I apologize. BUT school is over and summer is here, so hopefully I can post my regularly! Enjoy!

* * *

Tonight was a special night for Randy and Cody, compared to their usual Monday Night Raws. Tonight they had a match against each other. They were preparing themselves, warming up, backstage.

"It's not even the first time we've done this Cody," Randy was telling him.

Cody shook his head, while stretching his arm. "It's been a while though. Since I had the mask. People liked me then, now they say I'm boring. Lack luster."

"No one thinks that!"

"The entire internet turned on me when I dropped the mask!"

"No one gives two fucks about the internet fans!"

"I'm not even the IC champ anymore," Cody pouted.

"That has nothing to do with us having a match tonight Cody."

"I know. It's just some people will watch this match and think back to our last match and think about how I was hotter than then I am now."

"Cody," Randy said slowly as he stopped stretching and stepped closer to him. "You don't need to worry about those people right now. Right now you just go out there and put on the best match you can and show everyone that you're still that amazingly talented guy you were then."

Cody stopped stretching too, but he just looked down after Randy was done speaking. "What if that's not enough? Yeah, I have the same talent but I gave it my all and Nick and Stu went on to be the main up and comers while I stayed put in the midcard."

Randy stepped even closer to Cody, and held one of his hands in his own. Cody looked up at him. "You'll get there. Everyone knows you'll get there. It just takes time."

Cody nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Look," Randy said with a slight smirk, "how about you let me cheer you up?"

"How do you plan to do that?"

Randy's grin grew more devious.

"Randy," Cody said hesitantly.

"Come on," Randy said, stepping away from their place by guerrilla and pulling Cody with him.

"Randy, we can't."

"We can," Randy replied quickly, pulling Cody through random hallways.

"You know we can't. Not now. Not here."

"I know no such thing."

After they had travelled down many corridors, they found themselves in a dim empty hall. Randy gave one quick glance in both directions to make sure they were alone before slightly pushing Cody against the wall. He began to protest again but Randy's mouth crashed into his and shut him up. Randy kissed him quickly, and heatedly while his hands at once reached down to Cody's trunks. His tongue delved into his lover's mouth as his hands untied the string on his trunks and with one tug they fell around Cody's ankles. Cody's mind was telling himself to stop his boyfriend's actions but his lips felt so good against his own that he couldn't help but kiss him back and suck on his hot tongue. Randy smiled at the downfall of his demeanor as he pulled back. Their eyes met as Cody panted and Randy smiled. Seconds later Randy was on his knees.

"Gonna calm you down so well baby," he cooed as he grabbed Cody's hard cock at the base. He placed one tentative kiss to the head and Cody squirmed against the wall. Randy wasted no time and wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking slightly. Cody's hands fell to the back of Randy's neck and rested there. Randy slid more and more of Cody's member into his mouth until he had deep throated the whole thing. He hummed against it, driving Cody wild.

"Randy." He panted. His lover wasn't opposed to giving him blowjobs; it just wasn't a common occurrence. At this very moment, Cody couldn't remember why that was. Randy moved his mouth quickly up and down the entirety of Cody's length. The heat and the suction were so delicious and rare for Cody, he knew this wouldn't last long.

"Randy. Randy. I'm not going to last baby."

Randy hummed again and then moved one of his hands to cup the inside of Cody's thigh. He continued his actions on Cody length as his hand snaked up to Cody's ass. One of his fingers stretched out and began to massage his entrance. Cody moaned, trying to hold back his orgasm. Randy's mouth moved faster and faster as his finger pushed up further and entered Cody. Cody couldn't handle it any more. His hands on Randy's neck got a tighter grip and began to guide Randy further on to himself. Randy didn't mind as his finger went further and further into his lover and began to move it in and out. The ecstasy built up and Cody exploded into Randy's mouth with a loud moan. Randy's mouth slowed its pace as he swallowed everything his boyfriend had to give him. When he got the last of it he pulled his finger out.

Cody collapsed against the wall behind him as Randy got to his feet, pulled up his trunks and began to retie them for him.

"Are you calmed down?" he asked with a coy smile.

"Very. Very calmed down," he panted.

"See. That wasn't so bad. No one caught us and we still have time." Randy told him.

...

"Randy," Cody said hesitantly. They were standing right by guerilla still as Randy flashed back to reality from his daydream.

"Come on," Randy said as he stepped away and attempted to pull Cody with him, but he stood firm.

"We can't."

"Yes we can," Randy almost whined.

"No, we can't. We need to get ready for this match. You know someone could catch us and you already have too many marks on your WWE permanent record from doing shit like that all the time before I came around." Cody said as he continued stretching himself.

"It's fun though Cody. The danger, the rush of it all."

"I like to keep you out of trouble. That's why you love me."

"Yeah," Randy sighed. He continued along with his warm up too, disappointed as he kept thinking about the Cody from his daydreams.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello all! See, not so slow on the update this time :) No smuttiness in this chapter, just some good old fashioned plot.

* * *

Cody and Randy were both changing into their ring gear in the locker room for the night's pay-per-view show.

"So you're going out last tonight right?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Randy responded.

"Alright. I'm up right after Brodus' match so I'll just—"

"Shower and wait for me. I know." Cody looked at him, kind of confused by his shortness. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't say anything."

"But I know how you felt." Randy paused. "Just like I already knew the routine we go through every night." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Randy's phone vibrated just then and he reached for it.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked plainly.

"Nothing." Randy said, as he read a text.

"Randy."

"Look, I've got to go meet with John, Punk, and creative." Randy said, and walked towards the door with out another word. Cody just stood and stared at him as he left.

…

"You heard what they said! I'm going over!" Punk yelled.

"Now you agree with creative?! When it's convenient for you?!" Randy yelled back.

"When they're right!"

"But they're never right when it means good things for me, right?" John chimed in.

The three continued to argue about their upcoming triple threat match backstage.

"I'm done! Done! Get over it. You two have been at the top long enough," and with that Phil turned away from both of them before they could even respond. John and Randy stared at each other open mouthed as Punk continued to walk. John shook his head and grabbed a seat up against the wall behind him.

"God, I hate him." Randy sighed.

"He's not entirely in the wrong though. The crowd is getting kind of tired of me. They're hot on him right now."

"I know. Doesn't make me hate him any less."

"I just don't think this is how they should get him on our level. Beating both of us in one night? That's too far too fast and the casual fan isn't going to get it." John said.

"I know. Punk knows what the crowd wants most of the time, but when what they want is bad for him, he ignores it."

"And freakin creative and Vince are breathing down my neck to steal some of his buzz for myself so they don't have to push him and then they do this shit booking, making that impossible."

Randy thought for a second. "What if you don't take the pinfall?"

"It would help." He and Randy looked at each other, and John read his mind. "Randy, no. You can't. This is on me."

"John, it's not a big deal."

"It is. They want me to take the fall, it's not your problem."

"You're the big dog here." Randy spoke slowly. "Punk's already passed me up. I know that. He hasn't caught up to you yet though. I can slow him down some."

John didn't speak for a while, just continued to look at Randy. "Why are you willing to do this for me?"

Randy shrugged. "Because you're John. You're my friend. And I know more than anyone how hard you worked to get where you are and how hard you've had to work to stay there. Too hard for some flavor-of-the-month prick to go over you tonight."

John looked down for a second, before making eye contact with Randy again. "Thank you," he said sincerely. Randy nodded. "How do you think you're going to get Punk to go for it?"

"Don't worry about Phil. I can handle him."

…

Randy was in pursuit of Punk.

"Hey, have you seen Phil?" he asked Kofi at catering.

"You just missed him. He walked off that way," Kofi told him, pointing down a nearby hall.

Randy took off in that direction but only made it a couple of steps before Cody stepped in front of him.

"Hey," he said with a slight smile.

"Sorry Cody, I don't have time right now," Randy said, looking past his boyfriend and down the hall.

"For me to say hey?"

"For whatever it is you want to talk about."

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing something for John."

"Oh," Cody looked down. "Yeah. Okay. Later."

Randy then quickly walked past him. Cody turned and watched him, disappointed and confused.

…

"Punk," Randy called down a corridor to CM Punk who was walking away from him.

"I told you and John boy to deal with it. I'm done arguing with you two about it," Phil responded, not stopping or slowing down.

"That's not what I want to talk to you about." Randy said, still following him.

"Well, I don't _want _to talk to you about anything, sooo…"

"Phil, would you fucking stop and just let me talk business?"

Punk stopped on his heel and turned to face Randy. Randy caught up and Punk gave him an annoyed up-down. Both men were already ring ready. "Fine. But the second you start bitching about some other outcome you don't like, I'm walking."

Randy looked at him sternly for a second. "I want you to pin me tonight."

"Not John?" Punk asked him wide eyed. "Forget it."

"Why not?"

"That's not creative's plan."

"Since when do you do everything creative says?"

"Since when don't you?" Punk snapped back.

"Are you kidding me?" Randy smirked smugly. "I was ignoring creative while Paul E. was drooling over you at OVW."

"I don't want to pin you. John is the top guy, he's the guy I need to beat."

"Hey, remember when you had to job to me at Wrestlemania?" Randy said with a huge, fake, teethy grin. "Bet that still stings."

Punk shook his head. "Even so."

"And if you're so sure you're headed for the top spot, for John's spot, you know that you and him have several matches together down the road. For it to be the epic rivalry creative will need it to be, some of those wins will be yours. You'll get your win over John eventually. Me, on the other hand, I'll be busy putting over the up and comers or punting whoever needs time off; you won't get a second chance to pin me back for Wrestlemania."

Phil contemplated for a second. "Fine. If Vince or creative gets pissed, it's on you though."

Randy just nodded and both men turned and walked off in opposite directions.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey there! Looong chapter for a change. Hope all like it!

* * *

A handful of superstars were all in the locker room after the night's Monday Night Raw. Vince had called a post-show meeting right after, so for a rare occasion nearly everyone was in the locker room at one time. Nearly everyone included CM Punk and Randy Orton.

"It doesn't matter how long someone has been signed! Seniority is for high school!" CM Punk yelled.

"It's not about seniority, it's about experience! And I have the experience to know that you'll be hot for a couple months and then I'll still be here!" Randy yelled back.

The rest of the locker room looked down and went along with changing and packing as the two continued arguing.

"If by 'still here' you mean posted up in the upper mid card spot you have been at since your second strike!"

"Fuck you Phil!"

Dolph, who was standing next to Cody at a locker, then leaned over to Cody.

"Cody?" He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Cody took his eyes off his yelling boyfriend and over to Nick. "What's up?" he said, matching his volume level.

"So, those two, did they use to date or something?"

"What? No." Cody shook his head.

"Oh. I just thought… Well you know. With the way they fight and everything, I thought… Never mind."

"That's the only reason you're even mad right now! Because I've surpassed you and deep down you know I'm not going anywhere!" CM Punk continued.

"Mad? If anyone here is mad, it's you! Mad that you had to watch so many people get pushed while you stood and watched and couldn't do anything!" Randy snapped back.

"SHUT UP!"

Phil and Randy both stopped in their tracks as Wade Barrett stepped in to the middle of the room. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he screamed. "You two fight all the bleeding time about a cadre of shit that no one even cares about! You sound like a couple of potty mouthed, eight year old little bitches! Just bitching all the time! I am sick of it! I am sick and tired of listening to you two bitch and moan backstage at every arena, in every city, in every state! Sick and tired! SICK AND TIRED!" He stood there, enraged and now panting.

Randy and Punk looked back in forth at Stu and each other, shocked. The room was completely silent as everyone watched the three of them in anticipation of what would happen. Wade was still livid and was alternating glances between Punk and Randy. Then both of them smirked slightly. Stu looked at both of them confused. Seconds later both men burst out in laughter. Everyone joined Wade in staring at them in confusion for moments but as their fit of laughter continued it became infectious. Slowly, more and more superstars began to laugh as well. Wade still looked around in confusion. Soon enough every one in the room was laughing hysterically. Stu looked from person to person and his confusion returned to anger. He grabbed his bag off a bench and stormed out of the room as the sound of laughter followed him down the hall.

…

A handful of the superstars were now eating at the restaurant in their hotel lobby. It was late at night so they got by with only a few fans noticing and greeting them. John and Randy both gave a handful of autographs and took a couple of pictures. They settled at a table off in the corner, relatively out of sight.

"I don't know. Something about how Stu was more pissed off than me or Phil was just funny to me," Randy recalled.

"And to Phil," Ted added.

They all smiled and chuckled slightly.

They ate their late night meal over joking conversation. As the time passed more and more superstars retreated to their hotel rooms. Cody was eventually one of them.

"Alright guys, I think I'm going to head up to my room. I'm beat," he said, standing up out of his seat.

"Okay," Randy said plainly, as he took a sip of his beer.

"Night Cody," John said.

"I think I'm gonna follow your lead," Stephen said, standing up as well.

"Oh." Cody said, looking down at the table that now only had John and Randy sitting at it.

"Those matches with Mark are just killer," Stephen continued, stretching one of his arms.

"Randy, should I wait up?" Cody asked him.

"No," he responded, followed with another beer sip.

Cody sighed, looked up at the ceiling and turned and walked away. The Irishman followed.

John waited until both of them were out of sight before speaking. "So I know the whole, no-gay-lovin-in-public M.O. but that seemed a little more on the cold side than usual." Randy just shook his head. "Is everything okay with you two?"

Randy took a slow breath. "Not really."

"What's up?"

"I don't know… It's hard to explain."

"Do you feel like trying?"

"Not really."

"That's cool. That's cool," John said.

"What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he smiled.

"John, this isn't some cordial, hand shake, meeting shit. This is me," Randy said sternly, staring into John.

"I'm getting there," he paused. "The divorce is nearly finalized. I think there's only been one TMZ article about the whole thing. It went pretty well, all things considered."

"And the stuff with Punk?"

"Vince says he'll keep him from closing the Pay-Per-Views; his attempt at brainwashing the fans into thinking I'm still on top."

"That's not gonna go over well."

"No. And eventually, the fans that actually pay attention are going to get pissed."

"Yep." They both sighed.

"I think part of me wants out."

"Out? What? John, no. Don't let some hack like Phil stop you."

"Not out out. Just out of where I am. I think part of me would be happy sitting back a little. Not being the face, or the poster boy. Like you."

"Like me? When you're like me, part of you always wants to be where you are right now."

"But I know the harsh truths about it. The reality of it all." John trailed off.

"Would you do it all over again?" Randy asked eventually.

John shook his head slowly. "I don't know." They sat in silence for moments. "But anyway, that part of me never gets to see the light of day because it's not my choice. It's Vince's. And he won't be ready to let me go for years to come. And he definitely won't be ready to let me go for Phil to take over. He hates him more than you do I think." They both laughed at that.

A few more silent moments followed until Randy spoke again. "You'll get through it. All of it. You're strong John."

John smiled. "So they tell me." He flexed one of his arms, showing his huge bicep. "Guess how much I'm bench pressing now?" He asked with a huge grin.

"Shut up." They both laughed.

…

Randy and John were both on their way to their rooms. John's was on the way to Randy's so the two were currently standing outside his hotel door.

"All I'm saying is some people could find stiff gorilla movements charming," John said.

"Yeah, other gorillas," Randy responded.

John shook his head and chuckled as he used his key card to open his room. With it cracked open he turned back to Randy. "An argument for another day. Good night Randy."

Randy nodded and began to walk down the hall. "Randy."

He turned and stepped back towards John.

"Thank you," John said seriously.

"For what?"

"For being here. All of this stuff sucks more than I'd ever let on and you know that. It helps; you talking me through everything."

"It's not a problem John. You'd do the same for me," Randy shrugged.

"Still, thank you," John said and then looked down.

Randy stepped forward and pulled John into a hug. "You're welcome," he said in his ear.

John's arms wrapped around Randy's back while Randy's were around his neck. They both pulled each other in tight for seconds. They were both comfortable. The comfort level began to unnerve Randy slightly. He slowly began to pull away from John's strong embrace. John's hands slid down Randy's form to a resting place on his waist. As Randy moved backwards his hands rested on the back of John's neck. Their faces were inches from each other's as they stared into each other's eyes now.

"John," Randy breathed.

Their mouths met at once. They kissed each other fast and rushed, their lips instantly remembering the feeling of the other's. John pulled at Randy's body, making them flush to each other. Randy began to walk John and the larger man willingly stepped backwards into his hotel room. When they crossed the threshold John slammed the door shut and shoved Randy up against it, their lips never parting. Randy's tongue played with John's closed lips for seconds before they parted and allowed Randy to explore the forgotten but familiar territory. John's own tongue swirled around Randy's.

Randy again began to walk John backwards, towards the bed. The mattress hit the back of John's legs and they both fell on to it. Randy settled one of his legs in between John's as they continued to make out. Randy then finally pulled back, breaking their kiss for the first time. They stared into each other's daze and lust filled eyes as both men tried to regain their breath. For seconds, Randy laid on top of John as they continued their eye contact. John's hand then grabbed Randy's denim covered ass and he lifted his hips up into Randy's. Randy moaned as he felt John's hardened manhood against his own. John smiled at the look of ecstasy that took over his friend's face. He then quickly flipped the two of them so he lay on top of Randy and then kissed him again. Their tongues dueled for a few moments before John worked his way down, kissing and sucking on Randy's strong jaw line. Randy writhed beneath him. His fingers found the hem of John's shirt and instantly pulled it off. John lifted his head to oblige as he returned the favor. With both men now shirtless John kissed his way down Randy's neck. One of the Viper's hands rested on John's neck while the other roamed all over his huge larger frame, feeling and massaging every muscle and every crevice. John's mouth found Randy's nipple and sucked on it hard, his tongue repeatedly flicking on the tip of it. Randy moaned and grinded their hips together. John had to stop worshipping the body beneath him long enough to let out a moan of his own. He sat up and pulled off his shorts and boxers, and threw them to the floor. Randy stared at his hard long cock and his mind took him back through so many memories. John smiled as he watched Randy admiring him.

He reached for Randy own jeans but stopped with his fingers on the button. He slowly looked up at Randy with a questioning look on his face. Randy bit his tongue as he and John made another moment of intense eye contact. He slowly nodded his head. John then did the same and unbuttoned, unzipped, and discarded Randy's jeans and boxers slowly. The excitement over took him as he looked down at Randy's erect cock for the first time in years. His hand instantly grabbed it firm at the base and stroked it a couple of times. He repositioned his upper half between Randy's legs and started to lick up and down the length of hardened flesh. Randy's moans grew louder, causing John to smirk. He placed his lips on the head of the cock and at an excruciatingly slow pace lowered his mouth further and further on to it. It took all of Randy's will power to keep his hips still. His hands once again rested on the back of John's neck. John's mouth began to bob up and down on Randy's cock. His hands roamed Randy's tan, hard, sculpted chest and abs. There was a thin layer of sweat making Randy shine. John quickened his movements and drove Randy wild.

"John," he gasped. "John."

John pulled his mouth off and looked up at his friend. His face was so pleasure stricken it made John harder than he thought possible.

"I want you, John. I want you," he continued in a slow and sultry tone.

Randy propped himself up on his elbows and then flipped himself over, on to all fours. John stared at his perfectly tan, firm ass for moments before he moved towards it. He rested on his knees behind Randy and grabbed it with both hands. His hands kneaded the soft but firm flesh; roamed all over the warm skin. He slightly stretched the cheeks apart, exposing Randy's hole. One of his hands continued the massage treatment as the other placed a finger right at the entrance. It pushed in ever so slightly. He rotated his finger, pushing in circles up against Randy's hole. Randy again squirmed. John got the message and pushed his index finger inside. He worked it and out for a while before adding his middle finger. He worked the two fingers in and out and then scissored them. Randy's hands fisted in the comforter on the bed as he re-familiarized himself with the painful pleasure. John pulled both of his fingers out as he ran off the bed for a moment. Randy rested his head on the bed as he awaited. John came back from his duffle bag with some lube and a condom. He got back in to position and squirted some lube on to his fingers and re-entered them. He pushed them further, and stretched them further apart. Randy arched his back as a slight whimper escaped his lips. John then ripped the condom wrapper off and stretched the condom on to his member. He put more lube on his hand and then stroked it on to his cock. He threw the lube on the floor and scooted himself closer to Randy. His hands grabbed Randy's waist as his cock pressed right up against Randy's hole. Without looking back Randy nodded his head. John pushed his hips forward slowly. His cock breached the tight ring of muscle and John was overwhelmed by the tight heat.

"Still," he breathed.

John pushed the entire way in slowly until he was fully inside Randy and his hips now rested against Randy's ass. Both men were groaning messes.

"So long," Randy panted. "It's been so long."

John then set a quick pace, slamming as deep as he could as fast as he could on every thrust. Randy's back arched again as John constantly hit his prostate. Randy propped himself up on one hand as his other began to stroke his own cock. Jong saw and reached one of his hands around. It covered Randy's and they stroked his cock in unison. John kept up his rapid pace as he now began to sweat all over. Both of their moans filled the room.

"Too good Randy," he groaned. "Not gonna last."

Randy didn't respond, only began to jerk himself off faster. John understood and his hand again matched the pace. He leaned down and pressed light kisses over the back of Randy's neck, never slowing his hips' pace. That was all it took for Randy. He and John stroked his cock a few more times and he came all over the bed with one last, loud moan. His muscles contracted tight around John and he too exploded. John rode it out with a few more shallow thrusts before pulling out. He discarded the condom and collapsed on to the bed next to an already collapsed Randy Orton. They laid there for minutes and just breathed heavily.

"Randy," John finally spoke. "What… What does this mean?"

Randy just shook his head and rolled over on to his side, letting sleep take him.


	9. Chapter 9

"4 texts and 3 missed calls," Randy read off his phone. "All from Cody."

He had woken up minutes before, naked, lying next to an also naked John Cena. John was laying on his side watching Orton. He put his phone back on the bedside table and laid back on his back as both of his hands roamed his shaved head.

"What are we gonna do?" John asked. Randy closed his eyes and didn't answer. "Randy, what does this mean—"

"I don't know John!" Randy yelled. "I don't know."

John turned away from him and lied back on his back as well. Both men laid there and stared up at the ceiling for several minutes.

"I've got to go." Randy finally said.

John sat up instantly and faced Randy again. "What?"

"I've got to shower, hit the road, and make it to Smackdown tonight," he said plainly.

"No, like what—what does that mean? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"So I'm just supposed to wait for you to make up your mind? Keep waiting for you?" John asked wide-eyed.

"Keep waiting?" Randy asked. "We couldn't have been lying here for more than ten minutes."

"That's not what I meant."

Randy paused. Then shook his head when he caught on to what his friend had just told him. "I can't. I can't deal with this right now." He hopped out of the bed and threw all of his clothes on quickly. He grabbed his phone and went to exit the room, stopping himself at the door. "Don't tell anyone this happened." Then he left.

John sat there and crashed his face into his palms.

Randy walked down the hall as he typed a text to Cody.

_"To: Cody_

_Sry, i got really drunk last night and ended up crashing in johns room. it was closer to the elevator than ours lol on my way to the room now" _

…

Phil slowly awoke to pleasure. He felt he had an erection. He felt a hand stroking that erection. He slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on his bed, fully naked, and fully uncovered. There was a foreign hand stroking his hard manhood. He looked over to see Bryan on the bed completely naked as well, stroking him.

"Morning," he said with a slight smile.

"Whatcha doin there Bryan?" Punk asked, blinking his eyes to make them adjust to the light.

"Well I woke up and saw you over here… You were already hard! While you were asleep!... So I just thought I'd help you out." He said, his strokes never falling off the rhythm.

"Alright then," Punk said slowly. He propped both of his hands behind his head and laid it back on the pillow, relaxing into the feeling. He closed his eyes and just felt it. Daniel saw this. He continued but repositioned himself, laying parallel to Phil on his side. His hard cock was just barely poking into his friend's side. Phil ignored it, and continued to lie still and relaxed. When he started eliciting little moans Bryan doubled his efforts. He stroked faster, running his thumb over the sensitive tip every time.

"Fuck," he mumbled lightly. He began thrusting into Bryan's tight grip on him. Daniel returned the favor, rubbing his stiff erection into Punk's torso repeatedly. Bryan added his one free hand to the hand job. Phil's cock was now entirely covered and squeezed by both of his friend's hands. Both hands moved in fast unison, tugging hard on Punk's hard on.

"Almost…there," Punk breathed between moans. His hips were now jack hammering into Bryan's hands and with a few more thrusts his orgasm over took him. He shot streams of cum all over his chest and Daniel's hands. Bryan stroked him a few more time before letting go and crashing on to his back, breathing heavily. Phil's breaths matched his. Moments later, Punk sat up. He patted Daniel on the thigh, inches away from where his hard cock was standing up.

"Thanks man," he said, and stood up off the bed and disappeared into the hotel room's bathroom.

Daniel stared at the closed bathroom door. Seconds later he could hear the shower. He looked back down at his dick still standing tall, and shook his head.

…

Randy managed to get through the night's Smackdown with out Cody being at all suspicious of him. He hadn't said a word of the true happenings from last night. Cody believed his story. Which made him curse himself further. Cody trusted him. They were in Atlanta tonight: Cody's hometown. When they left the arena they drove to his home. Randy was unpacking some of his stuff in the master bedroom when Cody embraced him from behind. He wrapped his arms around the larger man's waist and began kissing up and down the side of his neck.

"I love being home," he said between kisses. Randy stiffened and stood still as Cody continued. "Completely private. We can do anything we want, anywhere we want. As loud as we want." He smiled towards Randy.

"Yeah," Randy said with a fake smile. He grabbed his toiletry bag and took it to the bathroom. As soon as he re-entered the room Cody grabbed him again. He pulled Randy's face into his own and kissed him. He moved his lips against his boyfriend, who didn't reciprocate. Cody pushed forward optimistically, playing with Randy's lip with his tongue. Randy couldn't stand it. He grabbed Cody by his arms and pulled him off of himself.

"Cody, I can't," he said looking down.

Cody sighed. "Why not? What has been up with you lately?"

Randy shook his head, never looking up to his boyfriend's eyes. He took a seat on the end of the bed.

"Randy, you're scaring me a little here."

He then looked up. His eyes told a story of guilt and sorrow. If Cody was only a little afraid before, now he was terrified. His lips pursed in a way Randy could read as 'what?' "I slept with John."

Cody's mouth dropped open slightly. "You…" he shook his head. "No," he shook his head again. His lip hitched and his eyes got a thin layer of water coating. "When?"

"Last night."

Cody shook his head again. "After you—you told me—" his voice cracked. "You told me there was nothing to worry about—How many times did you tell me I had nothing to worry about?!" Cody yelled.

Randy stood up at once and crossed the distance to him. "Cody," he put his hands on the back of Cody's neck. "I'm so—" Cody knocked his hands off of him and took a step away from him.

"Don't touch me right now."

Randy nodded. "I'm so sorry Cody. I never wanted to do this to you. I never wanted to betray you or hurt you like this and I hate that I did. I feel horrible Cody. I do. I am sorry."

Cody stared up at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest for moments. Randy just watched him. Time dragged on. To them it felt like hours.

Cody cleared his throat. "I don't know where we go from here." He looked down and made eye contact with Randy now. His eyes were still filled with water and he had a couple tear streaks running down his cheeks.

"Me either Cody."

A few more silent moments passed. "Why?" Cody asked.

Randy took a deep breath before answering. "It just happened Cody."

"That doesn't just happen!" he yelled back.

Randy shook his head. "I know you're not going to believe me but it had nothing to do with John. He was just there Cody."

"Quit saying my name like that! What do you mean he was just there?"

"I don't know. He was just there. We hugged and he… he was just right there."

"Just there…" Cody mocked. "Just there. Like—like he was just there, like it could have been anybody? Like anybody could have just been there for you to cheat on me with?"

Randy just stared at him.

"What the fuck Randy?!" he yelled. "Why?! What have I done that's so wrong? I thought… I thought," Cody began to tremble slightly, "that we were fine. That we were perfect."

Randy took a step towards Cody again, who again stepped away from him. "I think… I think that's problem." Cody looked at him, confused, more tears falling. Randy's own eyes began to water now. "You could tell things have been off lately. You're amazing. You're beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and good and smart; you're perfect Cody—sorry—you're perfect for me and I think that's what's wrong. Perfection gets boring."

"You're bored," Cody sobbed, "You're bored with me?"

A tear fell down Randy's cheek. "I hate this! I hate that I feel this way but I do. I don't want to be bored because you don't deserve any of this. It's just… you are perfect for me. You came out to me, you came out for me, you gave your virginity to me; you're tailor made for me. So much so that it feels kind of like you're not even your own person."

Cody sobbed uncontrollably now. "I'm too perfect for you?!"

Randy shook his head as he cried more. "I wish it wasn't this way!"

"What am I supposed to do with that?!" Cody yelled. "Huh, Randy! What?!"

Randy looked down at the floor. "I think… I think we need to call it off."

"What?" Cody gasped.

Randy looked up at him. Both men had tear scarred faces. "I think we're done Cody."

Cody shook his head. "No. I don't want to be."

"I don't either, but what else are we supposed to do Cody?"

Cody shook his head as more tears started to fall. "I… I… I…"

Randy stepped to him in one quick step and pulled him into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around his back as Cody's went around his waist. Both men lost whatever resolve they still had and came completely undone in each other's arms. "I'm so sorry."

His words only caused Cody to cry harder. Randy pulled him in tighter to ease his trembling as much as he could. "How—" his sobbing voice cracked, "How am I supposed to go on?"

Randy's hands moved to the back of his neck as he pulled his head back and rested their foreheads against each other. "You can do this. You're strong Cody. So strong. Stronger than you know." They stayed like that for minutes, never looking away from each other's eyes. "So," Randy spoke again finally, "I'm gonna go."

He attempted to step back but Cody's arms didn't release him. He looked back up at Cody for a second. Cody let him go. He moved over to the dresser and began to put his things back in his bag. Cody sat on the edge of the bed. He alternated between watching Randy and staring at random points on the wall. When Randy was done he turned to look at Cody. His beautiful blue eyes were still glossed over with tears. He turned and walked toward the door. He turned back when he crossed the threshold. Cody's eyes were already on him.

"Goodbye Cody."

"Goodbye Randy."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: HELLOO! So was that last chapter just awful or what? Not awful like my writing was awful, awful like horribly sad, right? It was rough. BUT thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming, they are appreciated!

* * *

A week had passed since Randy and John had sex and Randy and Cody had broken up. Randy hadn't spoken to either man since then. John was on a different tour so that came easy enough for Randy, but he and Cody were on the same tour, at all the same house shows, all week. Cody was on the same page as Randy though; complete avoidance: turning around when they saw each other, avoiding eye contact when they were forced to be in the same room, never even saying the other's name. John however had been completely ignored. A weeks worth of phone calls and texts had been unanswered. So when the next Monday Night Raw rolled around John Cena was on a mission. He knew the doctor was checking out Randy so he was currently waiting right outside that room. When the door opened, Randy stepped out, looked right at John, turned on his heel and briskly walked off. John instantly leapt in front of him, throwing his arm up against the wall and blocking Randy's path.

"You have to talk to me."

Randy looked up at him. He looked remorseful.

"Randy," John said in as comforting a tone as he could muster. "You've gotta give me something here. I have been waiting a week. Checking my phone every ten minutes for a week. I have no clue what's going on. I don't know if you told Cody, I don't know how he would have taken it, I don't know if you feel anything for me, I don't know if you understand what I feel for you, I don't know if we're a thing… Randy, I don't know anything."

Randy sighed. "I told him. We're over," he said slowly.

John took a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry Randy. I am… because I know how much he meant to you. But this could be it for us, you know? This could be our second chance. There's still something here between us."

Randy shook his head.

"Why not?!"

"Because I… I couldn't do that to Cody."

John's brow scrunched up in confusion. "What's that mean?"

"We didn't break up just because I slept with you. If you and me were something that would mean I lied to Cody. I broke his trust when I slept with you, I'm not going to lie to him on top of that."

"I'm confused," John said.

Randy shoved through John's arm and walked down the corridor.

"Randy!" John called from behind him. His calls fell on deaf ears.

Randy made his way to the locker room. He walked over to his bag. There were only a handful of Superstars in the room. Randy was looking down when CM Punk walked around the corner of the room's bathroom and into the locker room.

"Randal!" He said with his signature sarcastic grin.

Randy rolled his eyes and continued to rummage through his bag.

"Randy, Randy, Randy. That's rude of you."

Randy again said nothing.

"And I don't like rude people. I guess Cody doesn't either."

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Randy said, finally looking up. The anger in his eyes would've been enough to shut anyone on the roster up, except Phil.

"There he is!" Punk smiled.

As the yelling escalated Dolph Ziggler slipped out of the room. He was walking down the hall when he saw Cody walking in the opposite direction, presumably towards the locker room.

"Hey!" Nick said, side stepping and standing right in front of him.

"Hey…" Cody said awkwardly put off by his action.

"You should come hang out with me and Matt for a bit," he said with a smile.

"Um…"

"What? Your match isn't for like another thirty minutes, right?"

"Yeah, but I—"

"Right," Nick said and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him with him, away from the locker room.

…

"Mind your fucking business Phil!" Randy yelled across the locker room.

"What fun would that be?"

"Fun?!" Randy asked as he quickly walked towards Punk. "Fun?!" he repeated himself, now directly in front of him. In one quick motion both of his hands grabbed the collar of Punk's t-shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "How fun is this?!"

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Punk yelled, trying unsuccessfully to pry Randy's hands from his shirt.

"I should finally to teach you to keep your mouth shut!"

"You'll regret it!"

"Yeah? May—"

"Hey!" Randy was interrupted by Kofi, who had just entered the room. "Paul is on his way in here right now, so unless you all want to have a fun conversation with him about how to treat your coworkers…"

Randy looked back at Punk and both men looked at each other with rage before Randy let go of him and walked away.

…

"Randy," the familiar call came from behind him again. Raw was over, and Randy was walking to his bus. Seconds later, John Cena was right next to him. "Hey."

Randy looked at him for only a second and then looked straight ahead again.

"So I'm gonna be at Smackdown tomorrow. It's in Tampa. Where my house is. You should come stay with me a couple days. It would give us time to talk about this."

"John!" Randy stopped in his tracks, and John did too. "There's nothing to talk about! There's nothing here! Cody and I had problems. You were not the problem. You were a symptom."

"I don't buy it Randy! You're saying that because you feel bad for him, but you know that's not true. I know you felt it when… You felt it."

"No. We have memories. We have nostalgia. That's it. What ever you feel is one sided John." Randy finished and walked past him and to his bus.

John couldn't follow him. He couldn't say anything. He just watched him walk away. Again.


	11. Chapter 11

Still no words had been spoken between Randy and Cody. Another two weeks had passed. There were a few awkward eye contacts, a couple of lingering glances, but no words. To each other at least.

"Come on, Ted. I just want to be sure he's alright," Randy was saying. He had pulled Dibiase away from the crowd of Superstars at catering and was moments away from begging him to tell him how Cody was doing. He has a strong enough resolve to not talk to Cody himself, to help him and give him space, but he still cared. More importantly he still felt guilty.

"He wouldn't like me talking to you behind his back," Ted shrugged.

Randy tilted his head and tried to shove every ounce of care he had into his eyes to make it visible. "I'm not going to say anything to him. I'm just concerned."

Ted sighed and looked around to make sure no one was around. "He's worse than he lets on. And he's drinking a little too much. I can't help but wonder where he picked up that bad habit," he said obviously sarcastic.

Randy shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "And I imagine he's dodgy. Is he letting you around him at all?"

"No."

"And he's rooming by himself?"

"Yeah."

"And if I tell Hunter to room you two together that would be too obvious that I was behind it."

"Yeah."

"Dammit." Randy paused. "Okay, I want you to lie to him."

"What?" Ted gasped.

"Start telling him that you and your wife are in trouble or something like that. Make it so that you need his help. No matter how upset he is, he won't ignore you; he's too nice. And then once he let's you around take all of his booze and get him to talk."

"Randy, I—"

"Yeah, I know you're honest and noble and Christian and whatever but you'd be lying for a good reason. You're doing it to help him," Randy pleaded.

Ted sighed again. "Alright. But this is it. Don't come to me again. I know you feel bad and you should. You want to help him because you're the one who did this to him. So know that I will help him because he's my friend but you deserve to suffer with the rest of this guilt." And with that Ted turned and walked away.

Randy shook his head, again disappointed with himself. Ted was right. He turned to walk away too and soon as he did he found John Cena standing right behind, a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Hey Randy!"

Randy's head immediately dropped. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know your upset and enough to want to cheer you up."

Randy looked up at him, complete defeat written all over his face. "John, quit."

"No," he said, his smile never faltering.

"I don't know what you want from me. I told you how I felt. You feel differently. You need to deal with that. I don't know what you want me to do."

"There's a bar right across the street from here. I want you to meet me there later tonight."

"John—"

This time it was John who walked away from Randy.

Randy watched him for a few seconds before he began his walk to the locker room. He knew John was only trying to make him feel better but all he did was make him feel worse. John expected things from Randy that Randy couldn't give him. Which made him feel guilty that he might have led him on by sleeping with him. That guilt piled on top of the guilt he felt for betraying Cody. All of that was only made worse by the fact that every time he looked at John he saw the man that he cheated with. All Randy felt was guilt. That was until he was joined in the locker room by another superstar.

"Randal!" That all too familiar voice came from behind him and instantly anger was added to his short but overpowering list of emotions. He turned his head slightly to see CM Punk had just walked into the previously empty locker room in his ring gear and a hoody. "You know you look extremely angry and broody. Even more so than you usually do."

"Fuck off Phil."

Punk chuckled slightly. "We're off to a good start." Randy shook his head and turned back to his duffle bag on the bench in front of him. "Or not," Punk pouted. Randy could hear his voice getting closer. "Well, I overheard that you and John have plans later. That didn't take long."

Then anger completely overtook Randy's short list of emotion as he turned around and stepped into Punk's space and got in his face. "You need to learn how to mind your fucking business!" His anger was evident in his tone and in his face. His eyes told the story on their own.

Punk shrugged. "I've told you, that's not as much fun."

"Fun?! Is everything supposed to be about having fun for you?!"

"Well… Yeah." Punk smiled slightly.

Randy stared at him intently, and Punk reciprocated. Orton's face showed complete anger, Phil's complete leisure. That only pissed Randy off more as he moved closer to him in hopes of intimidating the smaller man. With their bodies' now only inches apart, Punk's expression never changed.

"Fun?" Randy echoed. Punk didn't respond.

In an instant Randy's hands grabbed the back of Phil's neck and forced their mouths together. Randy's lips moved against the other's at a hurried and vicious pace. Punk's body didn't move, it stiffened, as his mind raced, trying to catch up with what was happening. Randy's kiss never wavered in intensity and in seconds Punk found his own lips moving against the other man's. He wasn't sure if he even consciously made that decision. Randy's actions intensified as soon as he felt the kiss being returned. He forced his tongue into the other man's mouth. Phil let him at first and then did the same with his own tongue. The fight for dominance began. Punk stepped in closer; making their bodies flush against each other and his hands cupped both sides of Randy's face. Their tonsil hockey fight was so intense that it overcame all of their feelings: so much so that they didn't hear the locker room door open. They didn't feel the other presence in the room. They didn't feel the eyes on them.

Nick Nemeth turned around and attempted to open and close the locker room door as quietly as he could. _Him and Cody just broke up. Like a couple weeks ago. _He walked away from the locker room confused. He felt like he was experiencing déjà vu when he saw Cody walking towards him again. _How does Cody have the worst timing of all time? _

"Cody!" He yelled with an over excited tone.

"Nick," Cody said slowly and awkwardly. Dolph's recurring excitement towards him was nothing but confusing to him.

"Umm…" Nick paused, standing right in front of Cody, trying to find something to say. "Hey! So I'm thinking of doing a moonsualt tomorrow on Smackdown and the last time I did one of those was in developmental and yours is beautiful so would you mind giving me some tips real fast?"

"Um… Okay, yeah. Just let me go change real fast."

"No!" Cody stared at him blankly. "It's just… I'm um—really—um—eager! To learn. You know me. Stealing the show and all that good stuff." Cody continued to stare. "Please!" Cody nodded at last and allowed Dolph to drag him away from the locker room.

…

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Punk yelled as they finally ran out of breath, separated and he pushed Randy away from him.

Randy's face was still full of anger. He nodded down at the tent in Phil's trunks, and then back up at him. "Fun."

He grabbed Punk's head again and kissed him again. Their fight for dominance continued. It was cut short this time as Randy pulled back moments later. Phil looked up at him questioningly. Randy grabbed the sleeves of his hoody and slid it off of his tight frame. His hands then fell to the top of Punk's trunks, his thumbs resting just barely on the inside of them. He stopped there and stared at Phil. The Chicago native was never one to be shown up. Without hesitation he pulled Randy's trunks all the way off with one swoop. Randy was slightly taken back but only fractions of a second later he pulled Punk's trunks off. They both stepped out of their now discarded trunks and stared at each other, still intensely, with both of their hard cocks out. Randy grabbed the other man's arms then, spun him around and pushed on the small of his back, bending him over. Phil's arm caught himself on the top of the bench. He felt Randy's hard manhood pressed against his entrance and winced. He waited, anticipating the harsh feeling of being stretched open. He continued to wait. And wait. He finally turned his head around to see Randy towering over him. His expression of anger had finally left. It was now him wearing the look of questioning. They stared at each other again until Phil nodded. Randy's hands grabbed his hips firmly and he pushed himself all the way in in one quick, hard thrust.

"Fuck!" Punk yelled. He felt like he was on fire. Not in the hot, lustful, way: literally on fire. Randy's thick, long cock, stretched his tight hole wide open. It was a rough sensation with out any lube or preparation. Randy was unrelenting. He thrust in far and hard and fast on every thrust. "You fucker!" Punk yelled at him. He looked back and Randy's look of anger had resurfaced.

Randy poured all of his anger into the tight, hot feeling around his dick. He slammed in again and again. Trading guilt for pleasure. His rate was exhausting. He grunted with every thrust. It wasn't until Punk yelled at him that he realized his presence. He had allowed himself to zone out and feel until that point. He never slowed his pace as he began to change his angles. After a few different explorations he heard a loud moan erupt from the man beneath him. He continued at that angle, his pace becoming more and more erratic.

When Randy hit his prostate Punk's cock begged to be touched. He balanced himself with one arm and began jerking himself off at as rugged a pace as Randy's. In moments he came. Randy pulled out and tugged his own cock a few times and came all over Punk's back. They were both still and panting for several moments after. Almost in perfect unison they both came to. They stepped away from each other, pulled clothes from their bags. They both looked over at each other a couple of times while getting dressed. When they were both fully clothed, they stared at each other again. They walked to the door, looked once more, and turned and walked away from each other. Still no words were spoken between Randy and Phil.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello all! Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews and what not! Reviews are definitely always welcome! So this right here is probably my favorite chapter thus far! I hope you all like it

* * *

Cody woke up on top of a bed. He blinked his eyes open to adjust to the LA sun beaming through the window. He was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt from the night before. He looked around the room. He was at the hotel. There were a couple of empty bottles scattered across the floor. The TV was on, as was the X-Box 360. Next to him was a still asleep and also still fully dressed Dolph Ziggler.

"Nick," Cody said.

His head shook a little but he continued sleeping.

"Nick," he said again, slightly increasing his volume.

His head shook in the same manner but his eyes slowly crept open.

"Cody?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. I just woke up. We must have just hit it a little too hard last night and crashed."

Nick rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked around at the empty bottles. "Yeah," he laughed a little. "I guess so." He stretched his arms out. "I'm impressed."

Cody's eyes scrunched a little in confusion. "By what?"

"That you slept next to me in a bad all night and never made a move on me," he said, only partially sarcastic.

"Ha ha ha," Cody fake laughed pointedly. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. It was the first time Nick had ever mentioned him being gay since their newly formed friendship. Cody was almost positive he was straight, but he had to doubt a little. He had never met a straight guy that was so comfortable around gay guys. "Awe man," Cody said after pulling his phone out.

"What is it?" Dolph asked, now sitting up on the bed next to Cody's still lying body.

"Texts and missed calls from Teddy."

"Again?"

"Yeah. He and his wife are going through something and I feel bad but I can't deal with it. I've got my own stuff. I… I just can't"

"I get it."

"And every time he comes around he ends up drinking all of my alcohol." He put his phone back in his pocket.

"And that is just completely unacceptable," Nick said before he and Cody both laughed.

Cody stood up off the bed, being careful to not step on any bottles. "Oh man," he said, closing his eyes and massaging his forehead with one hand.

"Hang over hit you?"

"Like a freaking bus."

Nick laughed at him.

"Wait till you stand up. It'll get you too."

"We need to go work out. Work the hang over off. Before tonight."

"Summer Slam," Cody finished his thought.

"And so we can turn around and get even more hammered tonight."

"Summer Slam after party."

"Wooh!" Dolph cheered animatedly.

"Ow!" Cody yelled, putting his face in his palms.

"Sorry," Nick chuckled. "Are you excited?"

Cody sighed. He knew the party was supposed to be fun. It was supposed to be a celebration of the WWE's second biggest night of the year; a celebration in the infamous city of Los Angeles. And all Cody could think about was how every single WWE Superstar was going to be there. Every single one. "I don't know. I guess so."

"You worried you'll run in to him?" Nick asked. It was always surprising to Cody how Nick could shift his mood from fun to serious seamlessly.

"Yeah."

Dolph nodded. "Just stick with me and Ryder all night. I'll dodge him for you." Cody then nodded. "Alright, let's go hit the gym!"

…

Randy arrived at the Staples Center. He was there for Summer Slam obviously, but that wasn't the force driving him as he paced the entire backstage area. It wasn't his upcoming match against Sheamus that was on the forefront of his mind. And for the first time in weeks it wasn't his break up with Cody that plagued his mind and cost him nights of sleep. It was CM Punk. They hadn't seen each other since that Raw, almost a week ago. Randy couldn't wrap his mind around it. He really hated the guy; despised everything about him. But he kept thinking about that night in the locker room. How when he was so angry with the man the one thing he wanted to do was kiss him. He couldn't understand it but he knew he wanted to see him. He wanted to talk to Phil about what had happened. After searching high and low for him he was finally successful. He saw Phil walking out of a locker room and instantly sped towards him. Before Punk even knew what was happening the bigger man had him by the wrist and was pulling him down the hall.

"Randy, what are you doing?" he protested and tried to pull himself free but was unsuccessful. Randy found a closet and quickly opened the door and pushed Punk inside and then closed the door after he had joined him. "What the fuck Randal?"

"I…I uh… I…" Randy tried to formulate words. In all of his thinking and searching he hadn't actually thought of what he would actually say when he was finally with Punk.

"I I I I—you dragged me into a closet and that's all you have to say for yourself?" Punk barked.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened," Randy said slowly.

"That sounds like your problem, not mine," Punk said quickly. He stepped past Randy and out of the closet and walked away. Randy stepped out of the closet and was tempted to call out to him but he didn't want to draw any attention to the fact that he and CM Punk were just hiding in a supply closet, so he decided against it. He sighed and walked away.

…

Summer Slam was a complete success and now every member of the WWE Roster was celebrating in a huge Hilton Hotel banquet room. Randy and Cody had eyed each other from time to time across the room. Cody was sticking to his plan of boos and staying with Dolph and Zack all night. Randy was currently seated alone with some sort of drink that Alicia Fox had made and told him to try. He wasn't sure what it was but it was strong. Strong worked. While he and Cody continued to make unwanted eye contact, he couldn't get Punk to look back at him to save his life. He took another long sip. His face was still in his glass when the seat next to him was taken.

"Hey." He was just separating the glass from his lips when he heard John's voice. He stopped and gulped the last of his drink. "Happy to see me?"

"What do you want John?"

"Nothing. I just saw you over here alone. You're supposed to be having fun tonight."

"I'm stuck in a room with Cody, you and… Everyone else. That gives fun a slim chance."

"You have to stop treating me like the bad guy here." Randy looked at him for the first time this evening. "Because I'm not. We were both there that night. You… you were okay with it. I didn't do this to you."

"I know," Randy shook his head. "I know, John. I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just now I know what you want from me, and I can't give you that." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Phil had just turned away from his friends and off towards a hall. "I'm sorry, I gotta go." He stood up and quickly walked in that direction, without waiting for John to respond.

"Alicia!" John called, "Make me one of those drinks."

When Randy made it to the hallway he barely saw the bathroom door closing behind Punk. He followed after him. When he entered he saw Punk standing at a urinal. He scanned the room quickly. No one else was in here. He locked the door. Punk heard the lock and looked up. His eyes rolled when they fell on Randy.

"Seriously?" he asked, putting himself back in his jeans and zipping them up. "What now Randal?"

"We need to talk."

"I disagree," he responded, making a b-line for the sink and beginning to wash his hands.

"You don't want to talk about how you and I," he closed the distance so he was now standing right beside Phil, "Phillip Brooks and Randy Orton, two guys who have hated each other for years, had sex last week?!"

Punk turned to him and slowly looked up at him. The resolve in his eyes began to fade. His face became softer, less on edge. "Nope," and like that his stubborn and arrogant features returned. He attempted to step past Randy and to the door but he was too slow for the anticipating man before him. Randy quickly cut him off and stood right in front of the door.

"Too bad, Punk. This isn't just about you."

"If you wanted to talk about your feelings, you should've thought about that before you pulled my cock out." Punk then shoved Randy hard. He crashed against the perpendicular wall and Punk unlocked the door and left.

…

"So, you and Nick have been hanging out?" Matt asked Cody.

They were standing near the bar, both with a drink in hand. Dolph had just left them to go to the bathroom. "Yeah, a little."

Zack nodded, "We used to hang out all the time but to be honest bro, I had to stop."

"Why's that?"

"He's so hot, bro!"

Cody chuckled and took a drink. "And?"

"And he's totally straight. It was just too much of a tease for me, you know?"

"So… you… Did you try anything with him?" Cody was curious.

"I tried everything bro! He's straight as an arrow. Whatever that means."

Cody nodded and took another sip. "Do we even know what's in this drink Alicia made?"

Ryder took a long sip. "No clue!"

The night lingered on. More drinks were had. Cody was feeling a little confident and decided he would go to the bathroom by himself. _I'm a grown man! _When he entered the bathroom the only other man in there was John Cena. Cody erupted into laughter at once. John turned his head from where he was at the urinal and shook his head at Cody. Cody was too drunk to care as he walked to the urinal right next to John. As he unzipped his pants he looked right at him.

"Hey John!" he said an overly animated voice. "How you doin John? Fuck anybody's boyfriends lately John? Good job closing the show tonight John!"

"Okay," John said once he was finished and turned to Cody. "You junior have obviously had too much to drink tonight. And frankly, I think I have too!" He slurred. "So let's just call this quits before anything bad happens."

"Oh yeah, big John boy gets to tell everybody what to do," Cody finished up too and stood to face Cena. He stepped in real close. "What if I want something bad to happen, huh? You don't know me. I can be bad sometimes!"

"Oh really?"

"Really. Really really."

John just tilted his head and looked at him. Cody puffed his chest out in an attempt to make himself feel as big as the other man was. Their stare down was interrupted when Randy Orton stumbled into the bathroom, just as drunk as they were. They both looked at him. They were all frozen for some time, looking at each other, trying to decide what to do. Then Cody darted for the door. Randy quickly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into his own body. Their mouths connected and Randy kissed him with vigor. He kissed him with every pent up and held back kiss he had ever since they broke up. Cody couldn't put up a fight. His lips felt so good against his own. He kissed him back with just as much intensity. They were forced apart in seconds as John's hand was now on Randy's wrist and pulled him into a kiss of his own. Randy didn't have time to think or react. He just felt John's big arms around him and his soft lips kissing his own so intimately. He had to kiss back. As much as he fought him, there was an overwhelming feeling of comfort when he was with John like this. Again his sensation was ended abruptly as Cody's hands pried between the two man's chests and forcefully pushed them apart. All three men stood in a triangle staring at each other again, this time panting through kiss-swollen lips. It was Cody who ended the stand off when his hand grabbed John by the neck and kissed him. It was a new sensation for him: kissing someone out of anger and jealousy. It felt wrong that it felt right. John was taken back but Cody's flush lips felt amazing. Randy stared at them angrily. He couldn't believe his eyes. John wrapped his big arms around Cody's small frame and kissed him back. As Randy continued to watch his anger started to fade as he felt his cock getting hard. As crazy it was to see the man he cheated on making out with the man he cheated with, it turned him on incredibly. It was the two great loves of his life; the two men he had been most attracted to in his whole life. He had seen enough though. John and Cody's tongues were just beginning to come out and play when both of their wrists were grabbed and they were pulled. They broke apart and looked at Randy as he pulled both men towards the door. They went willingly. They left the bathroom. Randy's speed increased, causing theirs' too as well, through the hallway and in to the first elevator they could find. Randy quickly pushed the button of his floor and repeatedly hit the button to close the door.

As soon it closed he grabbed Cody's face and pulled it in for another searing kiss. John immediately stepped in behind Randy, his entire front up against the other man's back. He begin to suck on Randy's earlobe, down to his jawline and neck. Randy moved one hand behind to cup the back of John's head encouragingly, never parting his lips from Cody's. Cody's hands grabbed Randy's waist and he began to grind their hips together. John could feel the movement of Randy's hips, grinding away from his own and he began to grind his own crotch against Randy's ass. The constant friction against his erection and ass was driving Randy insane and he had to finally break away from Cody's lips to moan. He and Cody stared in to each other then. They all broke apart instantly when they heard the _bing_ that prompted the elevator door to open. Randy all but ran, as much as his drunken state would allow him to, to his hotel room. The other two followed. When they caught up to him he was fiddling with his key card in the door. He was having some trouble. He kept pulling it out too fast to unlock the door. Cody was getting impatient. He nuzzled up against Randy's side, his hand roaming up and down his strong chest, his lips nipping at his jawline. It wasn't helping Randy's concentration. John looked on for a second before either his jealousy or one up-man-ship took over. He clung to Randy's other side, and mirrored Cody's actions. Randy's eyes rolled back in his head. He snapped back into it and continued his efforts with the key card.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled. With one last attempt the little light finally flashed green and Randy threw the door open at once. The other two stepped in behind him immediately.

As soon as the door was shut all three men started taking off their own clothes. In seconds each man was fully naked and staring at each other. Cody and John both gave each other the full up down, seeing each other naked for the first time. John was so different than Randy for Cody. He was shorter, paler but so thick and large with muscle. His cock was shorter but thicker as well. John always liked being bigger than his lovers and while he was bigger than Randy, Cody was in a whole other realm. He was so slender and cut, smaller than Randy's form, which made John even bigger in comparison, and turned him on even more. Randy placed a hand on the back of both men's necks. He first pulled in John, kissing him hungrily for only a few seconds. He pulled back and then pulled Cody in for a kiss as equally hungry and brief. When he pulled back John's eyes were on Cody's. Both men leaned in simultaneously and kissed each other. Randy watched and began to stroke his fully erect cock. When they parted Randy positioned Cody on his back on the edge of the bed. He quickly went to his bag and returned with a bottle of lube in hand.

Randy stood at the end of the bed, in front of Cody's body. He instinctively opened his legs wide for him. Randy applied the lube to his fingers and began massaging Cody's hole. John stood behind Randy and began massaging his taut ass. Randy looked over his shoulder at John with a smirk. John smiled at him. Randy grabbed the lube off the bed and handed it to John. He echoed Randy's own actions towards Cody against Randy. He watched Randy's hand against Cody and mirrored everything he did. When Randy pressed one long finger inside Cody, John pressed one long finger inside Randy. When the second finger was added Randy's moans mirrored Cody's. Randy wanted to waste little time. Knowing that John would prep him just as fast as he was prepping Cody, he began to scissor his two fingers and moments later added a third and pushed all three in to the knuckle. John did the same, as Randy knew he would.

He removed all three fingers then and pressed his hard cock head against Cody's stretched entrance. John did the same with his own cock. Randy stared at Cody when he began to push in slightly. He looked back at John and they made eye contact as John pushed inside of Randy. The slow burn was too much for Randy. Without much hesitation he pushed himself all the way inside of Cody, who moaned and smiled through parted lips at the missed sensation. John followed suit, stepping all the way in, flush to Randy's back as his cock was fully sheathed inside of Randy. Randy panted at the overwhelming mixed sensation of his cock consumed by Cody's tight heat and his prostate being fully stimulated by John's thick cock. He knew this would be over too soon. He set at once with a quick pace, hammering into Cody. Cody groaned as Randy hit his own prostate immediately. He had remembered exactly how to hit it. John echoed Randy's hurried pace gladly. He began to suck and kiss at the back and side of Randy's neck. Randy's hand went for Cody's hard and ignored cock and he began stroking it as hard and fist as his hips thrust into him. Cody looked up at him for seconds before his hands glided over Randy's and added pressure to his own cock.

"I..I…" Randy tried to speak before he gasped and exploded inside of Cody. His orgasm started a domino effect. The familiar feeling of Randy's warm seed inside of him turned Cody on so much that he came all over his chest. Randy's tightened muscles against John's cock tour his own orgasm through him. Each man slowed their own actions as they rode it out, each one breathing heavily.

John had to pull out first. His weariness over took him and he collapsed on the far side of the bed next to Cody. Randy followed suit, falling on the bed between the two men. Cody scooted up the bed to lie next to him. He turned to face him and they gazed into each other's eyes as if nothing had ever happened between them. Cody flipped on to his other side, back facing Randy and scooted back into him. Randy spooned against him like they always did, wrapping his hands around Cody's waist and his head resting on his shoulder and their body's completely flush. John fell asleep on his back, with his side pressed up against Randy's back.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: HELLO! I hope everyone is still digging this because it is just becoming more and more fun to write! Let me know what you all are thinking. I love your reviews of course!

* * *

Randy was the first to wake the next morning. While he was drifting out of sleep he didn't think anything of the body he was cradled up against. He could feel that it was Cody before his eyes ever opened. A little smirk graced his face. It wasn't until he felt the large hand sprawled across his ribs that he realized this wasn't the usual morning he had grown accustomed to while with Cody. He slowly and gently craned his neck to look behind him. He saw John Cena naked, sleeping, spread wide out on his stomach. That's when his mind started to catch up. This wasn't any other morning waking up with his boyfriend. Cody wasn't his boyfriend anymore. Scrambled and vague memories from the night before started returning. _Fuck. _He knew this was bad. He knew they shouldn't be here, together like this. He knew that, but his body didn't feel it. His body felt so good flushed up against the back of Cody's warm one. It still felt right. He couldn't deny that was this the best night's sleep he had had since the break up. He hadn't got to use to sleeping alone. He couldn't let go. He decided to stay there like that until either man woke up.

It felt like an eternity to Randy. Somehow eternity wasn't long enough though. Cody's experience was similar to the larger man's. He started to wake up and immediately felt Randy's warm embrace tight around him. And it felt right. He didn't think anything of it either.

"Hey," he breathed lightly.

Randy's heart stopped. He had no idea what to think or say. _What's he thinking right now? Does he remember last night? _He knew he had to tread lightly: test the water.

"Hey."

His deep voice was so soothing to Cody. A slight smile graced his face. When Cody didn't respond further Randy was relieved. It meant he could live in this façade longer; that he could escape the truth longer. He squeezed Cody in to him tighter, causing John's hand to fall from his side and on to the bed. He was happy to live in a lie for now.

"Hey," a third voice came.

Randy's heart froze again. Cody's eyes shot open wide. He knew whom that voice belonged to. It was John Cena. John Cena was in the bed too. The wool was lifted from his eyes. The drunken haze began to fade. He began to remember his drunken actions from last night: Randy's lips, John's lips, Randy inside of him. He shot out of Randy's arms and on to his feet at once. Randy jumped back. Cody was open mouthed and glaring at Randy. Randy couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. He just looked up at Cody sympathetically.

"What the fuck!" Cody yelled.

Randy sat up on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over the edge as he used one hand to pull the comforter over himself while the other hand held out a sheet for Cody, who took it at once and held it up against crotch. "I don't know Cody. I'm sorry. We were just drunk."

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way!" Cody was still yelling.

Randy knew what he meant by that. He had taken Cody's innocence in more ways then one. He looked down. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!"

"Look," John spoke, propping himself up on his side, "we're all adults here. We got drunk and did something stupid. That's either no one's fault or all of ours."

"I wouldn't be getting drunk if it wasn't for you two!" Cody shot back.

"Oh come on! That's bullshit. You're a grown man, you're in control of—"

"Shut the fuck up John!" Randy yelled, looking back at John angrily. John was too taken back to continue. Randy turned back to Cody and his face instantly changed from his angry one he had for John to his sympathetic one he had for Cody. "I'm sorry Cody."

Cody rolled his eyes at Randy's use of his name. He swore no one on the planet said it like him. He began to look around the room for his clothes and putting them on. Randy couldn't decide to watch him or not as he moved around the room. He ended up watching him half the time and staring at random points on the wall the other half. He thought back to that day in Georgia, at Cody's house. _Was this how he felt? _As soon as he was fully dressed he stormed out of the room without another word or look back. He slammed the door shut behind him and stomped down the hall of the hotel. He only made it two steps before the tears began to fall.

"Well…" John said.

Randy was arched over with his head in his hands. He could understand how Cody felt because he more or less felt the same and it was just another addition to all of his guilt. On the other hand, he had no idea how John felt. _Is he pissed? Did I just lead him on more? _"Look, John," he said as he turned to face him. "This… it didn't mean anything. We were just drunk. That's all."

"Oh trust me, I know," he sprang up from the bed and he too began to get dressed. "You don't care about me at all. I see that crystal clear now."

"It's not like that—"

"Don't…" John stopped. He shook his head and chuckled slightly. "Don't try to make anything up to me now." He was fully dressed now, looking down at Randy on the bed. He shook his head one more time and left the room. Randy fell back on the bed with a deep sigh.

At the arena that night Cody had just walked up to Nick at catering.

"What happened to you last night man?" Nick asked him as soon as he sat down at the table. They were alone. Cody shook his head. "I went to the bathroom and when I came back Matt said you had just gone to the bathroom and then I never saw or heard from you again."

"I was too drunk," Cody said.

"So, what? You like passed out in the bathroom or something?" Dolph laughed.

"John was in there."

"Oh," Dolph stopped laughing.

"And then Randy came in."

"Oh, shit. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Well John and I were arguing when Randy walked in. Then I tried to leave but Randy…" Cody trailed off.

"And?"

Cody put his face in both of his palms. "I might have had a threesome with him and John," he said through his fingers.

"What the fuck… Apparently I can't let you go to a bathroom by yourself ever again." Cody moved his hands, tilted his head and pointedly stared at him. "Unless it was good. In which case go all you want."

"It was," Cody shook his head fast. "No, _it was_ a mistake. I was too drunk."

Nick nodded. "Sorry. Did you… like sleep there? With them?" Cody nodded. "Awe man, I am sorry. That must've been rough this morning."

Cody stared off for a moment. "Very."

…

CM Punk arrived at the arena that night with intent. He paced the backstage area looking everywhere for Randy Orton. He was walking past the trainer's room when he finally found him, about to walk in. He sped towards him, grabbed him by his wrist, and pulled him down the hall. The irony wasn't lost on him. He found a private bathroom and pulled Randy in and locked the door behind them. When he turned back Randy was staring at him confused.

"Look, after that night I figured that with you being your asshole broody self that we would never talk about it and just go on our merry ways. For the week I didn't see you I had convinced myself that's the way it would be. And then yesterday you came up to me and I wasn't prepared for that. So I blew you off... But we should talk I guess."

Randy shook his head. With the night and morning he had he couldn't handle anything else right now. "Well you get your first wish. I don't want to talk anymore."

"What?"

"I don't want to talk," Randy said shortly and louder. He walked past Phil and out of the bathroom. Phil was too shocked to try and stop him.

He waited what he felt was an appropriate amount of time before leaving the bathroom. He began his walk to his locker room. He was about half way there when Daniel Bryan appeared next to him.

"Hey Phil."

Punk looked over at him. "Hey," he said flatly.

"What have you been up to? We haven't hung out in a bit."

"Oh. You know. Just the usual stuff."

Bryan nodded. "You're closing the show tonight right?" Punk nodded. "So, you've got some time to kill?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said. When he looked over and saw his friend's suggestive facial expression he understood. "Oh!... Um, no. No thank you? I uh got to change and warm up and stuff. You know."

"Oh," he nodded but his face completely showed his disappointment. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Punk said. He immediately walked in to his locker room afterward and shut the door behind him.

…

Cody, Randy and John all steered clear from each other that night successfully. That was until Cody got to the hotel. He had stayed out late eating for the purpose of avoiding both of them and as he walked through the hotel lobby he saw John sitting at the bar alone. He had a drink in his hand. He looked as sad as Cody had ever seen anyone look. He thought back to that morning. He thought back to everything he said. He knew he had let his anger get the best of him. He wasn't entirely fair to either of them. Seeing John now, he felt worse about it. He slowly walked over to him and sat next to him.

John looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was angry and selfish this morning. I shouldn't have acted so childish."

John nodded. "Accepted." He took another sip.

"I can't believe you're drinking right now. I'm probably going to be terrified of alcohol for at least a month."

"I couldn't find another solution."

"Oh… So—I mean I might be over stepping here so just let me know—but you… you and Randy…"

"I want more from him than he wants from me… Wanted."

"I'm sorry," he said and he meant it. As complicated and confusing as their situation was, John was also hurt in this situation.

"I am too, by the way. Yeah I had feelings for Randy, and yeah both of us made the decision to sleep together that night but I knew it wasn't right. A part of me knew it wasn't fair to you but another part of me was too selfish to care. I am sorry for that."

"Thank you. Don't feel too bad though. The way Randy tells it, we were doomed anyway."

"So I hear."

"That was messed up what he did to you."

"Yeah. He fucked both of us over."

Cody paused. It was so weird how angry and disappointed he could be in Randy yet still love and miss him. He imagined it was similar for John. "Yeah… I guess he did."

They sat in wallowing silence for some time until the bartender told them they were closing for the night. Minutes later they found themselves at the door of Cody's room. John stood behind him as he opened the door with his key card. When he turned back to John they stared in to each other's eyes for seconds. They saw each other's sorrow and sadness. They saw they had a connection and even though neither of them would consciously admit it, they both knew that connection went by the name of Randy Orton. Cody couldn't say for certain why he stepped to the side in front of his door. John couldn't say for certain why he walked past Cody and into his hotel room. When they were inside the locked room together, everything went slow for them.

Cody walked the distance to John. He stepped in real close to him. John's arms went around his back. Cody's palms flattened against John's big chest. Their eyes again connected. Their faces moved towards each other and their lips connected. It was chaste. Their lips moved slowly, getting to know each other. Cody tilted his head to deepen their kiss. John was so soft and warm. He was comforting. As John's tongue entered Cody's mouth and began to explore, his hands moved to the nape of Cody's neck. His small frame clinging to him was securing for him. Their tongues danced a sensual dance for moments. When their lips broke apart they looked at each other again.

"John," Cody said lightly, almost like a whisper. "I can taste the alcohol on your tongue."

"I'm not drunk," he breathed slowly. "I had half a glass."

Cody nodded.

They stepped out of each other's embrace and began taking their own clothes off. When they were naked in front of each other again John motioned Cody on to the bed. He followed the silent orders, lying down flat on his back. John placed his hands on Cody's hips and slightly nudged him. Cody again followed, flipping over on to his stomach. John pulled on his hips again slightly, getting Cody to prop his ass out some. John grabbed his cheeks and gently squeezed and kneaded them. He slid down the bed, with his upper half in between Cody's spread legs. He stretched Cody's cheeks apart as he lowered his head down towards it. He pressed one peck on to Cody's tight hole. Then another. Then another. He pressed his face into it and began kissing all over Cody's crack. Cody gasped in to the pillow his face was shoved in. John's tongue began to push out and swirl around the outside of Cody's hole. He did this for moments before finally pushing his tongue in the tight channel. Cody's hands fisted the blanket beneath them. John continued his efforts, pushing his tongue all the way in and moving it all around inside of Cody. He pressed a thumb against Cody as well and pushed it in with his tongue. The two digits worked in unison, pushing in and out and scissoring Cody together at the same time. John's tongue was so warm and smooth inside of Cody. He began to slightly push his ass up into John's face. His cock was so hard, confined against the bed.

When he felt prepared enough he sat up. He turned to face John who looked at him questioningly. Cody grabbed him by the hand and gently pulled him up the bed. He laid him down flat on his back. He poisoned himself on top of John with his knees on the bed outside of John's. He leaned down nearly laying fully on top of John, their chests only centimeters apart, their crotches touching. Cody arched his back to give John access. The larger man understood, grabbing the base of his hard cock and placing it right against Cody's hole. They looked at each other. Their gaze was less lustful and more desperation. Their eye contact lingered as John began to thrust his hips up, entering Cody slowly. It felt so different to Cody; Randy was the only other person to ever be inside of him. John was thicker; he stretched him wider. It felt good, different but good. John was fully inside of him now and he paused for Cody. Their faces were only inches apart. Cody's pained and erotic face with his mouth slightly parted was breathtaking for John. His hands had a soft but firm grasp on Cody's lithe hips. He nodded moments later and John set a smooth but strong pace. Each thrust was slow but forceful. Cody couldn't help but think of Randy: if John fucked him like this, if he felt the same as Randy felt around John's cock. Cody began to rock back against him, sending John's cock further inside of him. Cody's cock was trapped tight against John's waist and ached. He worked a hand down in between their bodies and began to stroke his own cock while keeping his hips motion against John's. When John's speed picked up slightly he finally hit the younger man's prostate. That was all it took for Cody's orgasm to sweep through him. He gasped as he came all over both of their bodies. He jerked himself through it while his hips sped up for John. It did the trick and moments later John exploded inside of Cody with a gasp of his own. His hips slowed back down as rode it out. Their faces moved closer to each other as they kissed again. It was a slow and sensual kiss. When John was finished their mouths parted. John guided Cody's hips off of his manhood, and on to the bed next to him. They laid facing each other for minutes. John placed one hand on Cody's cheeks as he brought their lips together one more time.

"Goodnight Cody," he said after they separated.

"Yeah," Cody nodded, "good night."

They both turned on to their backs and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: A small update this week. Who saw MITB yesterday? (PS DON'T READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW. JUST SCROLL ON DOWN FOR YOUR SLASHY GOODNESS) I was SOOOO happy! My boy Randy got to win! And he never wins anything ever, so yay! And my other boy Cody! He was the highlight of his match! I hope he does go face now, he'd be good at it!

ANYWAYS, enjoy!

* * *

When Cody woke up he could feel the mattress dipping down on the side opposite of the edge he was wavering on. He knew it was due to the large man on that end of the bed. The large man that was John Cena. This was the first time it had really sunk in: he slept with John Cena. _That was dumb! _It was one thing when Randy was there with them two nights ago. This was entirely different. _He's Randy's ex! _He was startled when he felt the other man's body begin to stir. He wasn't mentally prepared for this yet. He quickly relaxed hid body and closed his eyes.

John woke up on the other edge of the bed. So far on the edge of the bed that he couldn't even feel the other sleeping body on the other edge. His eyes crept open and he turned to look at Cody. The other man was still fast asleep. John shook his head and crashed it back down on the pillow. He thought about last night. _This was a bad idea. _He couldn't believe he had woken up in a bed with Cody Runnels two mornings in a row. _He's Randy's ex. _He didn't know what to do from here. He knew this would end in an awkward conversation.

After lying there for several minutes John finally sat up. He stood up out of the bed with force, hoping it would wake Cody up for him. Cody continued to lay there. John walked around as loudly as possible, found shorts as loudly as possible and put them on as loudly as possible. Cody continued to play dead and think about what to say. John's hands fell to his hips as he looked down at his still frame disappointed. He sighed and walked back to the vacant side of the bed. He all but jumped down on to the bed. Cody knew that his charade would be unbelievable if he continued after that shake of the mattress. He did his best to act like he was startled awake and looked around the room with a fake questioning look.

"Oh, you're awake?" John asked. He was acting now too.

Cody looked up at where he was sitting on the bed. "Yeah," he said, trying to force his voice to sound tired and hoarse.

"Look, about last night—" John started.

"It was nothing," Cody interjected.

"Yeah. Not nothing like it didn't happen nothing but nothing like—"

"Like it didn't really mean anything for the future nothing. It was great but—"

"It was just a one night thing."

"Right. We were sad and lonely—"

"And missing… him."

Cody nodded at John's last words. "There's too much history and complications between us for this to be anything."

"Right," John said.

"So… we're agreed then? We just amicably go our own ways?"

"Yeah," John nodded.

"Okay. Good," Cody said. They stayed on the bed for an awkward silence to take over the room for a couple minutes. "Well, I'm going to shower now…"

"And I'm gonna go," John followed. He stood up from the bed again and found his shirt. He was on his way out of the room when Cody sat up in the bed.

"And John?" The older man stopped and turned back to Cody. "Randy… He can never find out."

John was a little taken back by Cody's kindness even after everything Randy had put them both through. He ultimately agreed with him though. "Yeah," John said with a nod and then exited the room.

A floor above that room, Randy Orton found himself knocking on the door of a closed hotel room. He knew the man staying in this room didn't sleep much but he didn't know if that meant he lost sleep in the night or in the morning. While he hoped he wasn't waking him up, it wasn't his biggest concern. CM Punk answered the door in moments. He looked disappointedly up at the taller man in front of his door. Randy looked up and down the smaller man. He was clad in gym shorts and a open hoodie with no shirt under it. His face had the usual light beard. He didn't look like he had just woken up. As Randy's eyes found his it finally dawned on him that he was in fact attracted to Phil Brooks. He just didn't know what that meant.

Punk was shocked to find Randy on the other side of his door. He didn't know what to think of it. He had blown him off entirely the night before. Not unlike he had done to Randy just two days ago though. Randy's face looked empathetic, as if he knew how absurd it was that he was knocking on Punk's door. When Randy looked down at him Phil felt as if this were the first time he had seen Randy's eyes were blue.

"I just want to talk."

Punk thought twice about it. Or thrice. Or quadrice. Punk's thoughts moved at a rapid pace. He had wanted to talk about it yesterday. He still did. The only reason he would say no to Randy right now would be to piss him off or one up him. Randy standing here right now meant that he was admitting to being wrong yesterday—or at least that he was admitting to changing his mind. If he could do that, Punk could get over himself.

"Yeah, okay." He walked back in to his room and Randy followed after him, closing the door behind himself.

"About yesterday…" Randy started, "I was having a really shitty day and I was already pissed off that you blew me off on Sunday so I ignored you. So I'm sorry."

Punk sat down on the edge of a table up against the wall, facing Randy where he stood. "Wow," he said and then paused. "Randy Orton apologizing. I heard this was something that never happened. Least of all with people you hate."

Randy stared at him for seconds. He had really hoped Phil wouldn't be difficult about this. "I was wrong, okay?"

Part of Phil wanted to put him through the ringer but the other part remembered that he had to admit to being wrong to Randy just the day before. "Okay." Neither man knew what to say from here. And so they stayed in silence for minutes. Silence was not Punk's strong suit. "So, is that all you wanted to talk about or…"

Randy shook his head no. No matter how much he pulled his thoughts together he couldn't seem to pull together cohesive sentences to explain anything he was feeling. "Look… So… Last week, in the locker room… I don't really know what that was. I know that I'm going through a lot of stuff that sucks and then you were there pissing me off and then… I don't know. I guess it seemed like a good solution to both of those problems at the time."

Punk was processing what the other man was saying. "So what?... It was like a rebound thing for you?"

Randy had to force himself to take his eyes off of Phil and look around the room before talking. "Yeah… I guess so."

Punk watched Randy look all over the room as if he couldn't even bear to look at him. "Randy!" He almost yelled to get his attention back.

When Randy looked over to him he found his hazel eyes filled with a mix of disappointment and offensiveness. Randy paced the distance between them in a second, grabbed Punk's face and smashed their lips together. Their kiss was again quick and heated. Both men tilted their heads back and forth. Randy's tongue played with Phil's lip ring, driving Punk mad. He opened his mouth entirely for Randy and his tongue delved in at once. Punk's hands grabbed at Randy's back. He was so warm; everything about him was so warm: his hands, his back, his tongue. Randy's hands never left Punk's face as his tongue explored every inch of his mouth. He tasted so good and so different. He thought to himself that he tasted pure in a way; no drugs or alcohol had tainted his mouth. Phil began to play with Randy's tongue with his own. He coaxed it backwards so he could return the favor, invading Randy's mouth now. The inside of his mouth was even warmer. Randy hummed around his tongue and with a jolt of his hips Punk felt his erection through his jeans. In one simultaneous move he jerked his head back and pushed Randy away from him. Randy jumped. His kiss-swollen lips were still open. Punk stood up from the table.

"This is just too weird Randy," he said hurriedly.

"Punk—"

"What are we doing? You're Randy Orton. We hate each other."

"But—"

"Can you just leave?" He said sternly.

He didn't want to, but he also didn't want to stay somewhere he wasn't wanted. He nodded slowly and walked back and out of the room even slower.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Chica chica yeah, chapter 15! Please excuse any typos. I'm on vacation and don't feel like proof reading ;)

* * *

Randy woke up with a taste in a mouth. It was a unique one. It was a taste he had only ever experienced in his mouth twice. It was a taste he wasn't accustomed to; a taste he wanted more of. It was a pure taste. It was the taste of CM Punk. Randy rolled over on his stomach, trying to force himself back to sleep, to force the other man out of his mind. It had been a couple weeks since his last encounter with Punk so he knew his sensory memory was all in his head. As more and more time had passed since that morning in Punk's hotel room, he had thought about him more and more. That fortunately meant though that he was thinking less and less about Cody. While that was comforting for him, it did make life more difficult. Phil was hot and cold. Randy danced through the memories of their encounters. _It wasn't just me… He responded. _He wasn't entirely sure what to make of the other man's actions. He wasn't sure what to make of his own really. For years he had despised Phil Brooks. He damn near hated him all together. And now suddenly he found himself wanting him so badly. He wanted to stare into those hazel eyes again. He wanted to kiss those soft lips again. He wanted to be inside that tight heat again.

The two hadn't spoke to each other since that morning in the hotel room. They had seen each other in passing at Raws: awkward eye contacts were exchanged, lingering glances were caught. Luckily, they hadn't had to work together. Punk spent every minute they had been in the same room hoping Randy wouldn't say anything: Randy spent every minute unsure of if he should say something. Punk reveled in the fact that he didn't: Randy regretted that he didn't.

Punk had been up for a couple of hours on his tour bus that morning when his phone vibrated. He put his comic down to check it.

_"From Randal Keith Orton:_

_Hey"_

He made the decision to ignore it and put his phone back down. When he picked up his comic to continue reading though he couldn't bring himself to pay any attention to the book. _What does he want?_ The last time they had been together Punk pushed Randy away out of confusion. He had felt good both times they were together, he was attracted to him, part of him did want him but he knew that was all only physical. That was on the shallow side, and that's not who he was. Not to mention that his actions were verging on promiscuity which was against his straight edge beliefs. He wasn't used to being attracted to another man either. He never had been before. Bryan was just for getting off, he never lusted after him. What he felt when he looked at Randy, when Randy kissed him, was something he had never felt for a man. As if that wasn't strange enough alone, the man he was now drawn towards was a man he had notoriously not got along with for years. His eyes drifted back to his phone as his mind raced. _Maybe he just wants to… talk. _

Randy didn't know what to expect after sending the text. He just wanted to know if Punk would respond, to know if there was any hope. He sat on the edge of his hotel bed looking down at his phone in his lap; waiting. It was a Tuesday, meaning Punk was on his way to a house show in a different city then Randy would be in for the night's Smackdown taping. It was around 8 am, so he thought Punk would be awake. So he sat waiting, until an eternity had passed and his phone vibrated.

_"From Punk:_

_Hi"_

_So he is willing to talk. _Randy was relieved that he at least had some sort of opportunity here. He hadn't given a single thought until this moment though about what he would say if Phil actually responded. He just wanted to know if he would respond. Now that he had he didn't really know where to go from there. _If I told him I just wanted to talk again, after what happened last time, I'd just come off as an ass. _Randy was dumb founded. He found himself again just staring at his phone for a couple of minutes.

Punk didn't know what to expect from Randy as a response as he again tried to ignore the situation and read his comic. He was still unsuccessful. Randy Orton just wanting to talk to him was unheard of for him… at least if that talking wasn't the two of them yelling and arguing. He had to admit that nothing was the same between them now. They had sex once, made out another time—their norms were broken.

_"From Randal Keith Orton:_

_How are you?"_

_How are you? What the fuck? Is he trying to have small talk with me right now? _Punk was torn between making fun of Randy or answering the question. Usually he would just speak his mind unfiltered but he had to feel for Randy. He had to be confused here too.

_"From Punk:_

_I'm fine." _

Randy ran his hands over his head. He still had no idea what he was doing. _How are you? God, that was stupid._ He again stared at his phone, rereading their conversation thus far. _Does he even care? Am I just annoying him?_

_"From Randal Keith Orton:_

_Thats good."_

After Punk read the message he realized this was the first time Randy hadn't asked him a question. If their conversation was going to continue it now hinged on him participating. _Do I want to keep talking to him? _He thought back and forth about it. _It seems like he really does just want to talk this time. _

_"From Punk:_

_It's that's. With an apostrophe." _

Randy laughed as he read it.

_"From Randal Keith Orton:_

_Who knew the best in the world was also the best in English class?"_

Punk laughed at that.

_"From Punk:_

_So this is totally awkward for you too right now, right?"_

Randy again laughed. He never thought Phil was funny, regardless of what other coworkers said. Then again, he had never actually had an in depth conversation with him.

_"From Randal Keith Orton:_

_YES. Im glad im not alone here"_

_"From Randal Keith Orton:_

_I'm I'm**"_

Punk laughed at the double text. He too was seeing a new side to the man he had known for years.

The day went on and the two continued to text casually. They talked through their gym workouts, their lunches, their car rides, and up until they were at their respective arenas for the night. Randy was walking and typing at the same time as he walked around the backstage area. He was already ring ready, and about to go warm up. His attention was invested in his phone though as he walked right into somebody. He was shocked and jumped back right after the impact.

"Shit," he said as he looked up. In front of him was Cody. "Oh, shit, sorry. I wasn't even looking."

Cody wore a weak smile and forced himself to shrug. "Yeah," he said. _Randy was texting… Randy doesn't text. _"Not a big deal."

They both stood in front of each other for sometime without a word. Neither wanted to speak but neither wanted to walk away either. "So," Randy said eventually, "we um… haven't talked or anything since…"

"Yeah…" Cody acknowledged what he was alluding to in hopes that it would suffice bringing up their last encounter with any more specific words.

"How—How are you? Or you know—how have you been? Since," Randy stumbled over his words.

"Good. Good um… Thank you… For asking."

"Oh, yeah. You know… No problem."

Their complete lack of a conversation was then interrupted by the pyro and music that signaled the start of the night's taping.

"Oh, well I guess I need to go finish my warm up," Randy said.

"Yeah. Yeah, me too," Cody nodded.

"So um—I'll see you… around," Randy said.

"Yeah. Yeah you will," Cody nodded.

"Right. Bye."

"Bye."

Both men walked off in hurry.

_God, that was the most awkward thing that's ever happened to me. _Cody tried to put it out of his mind as he found a place backstage to stretch and warm up. Tonight he was tagging with Wade Barrett against the Usos. Not a bad match because Stu was always fun to work with. The two were in the same league so they were always trying to one up each other.

"Hey," a deep accented voice came from behind him. He turned to see Stu walking up to him.

"Hey," Cody replied.

"Excited for tonight?" Stu asked, now standing in front of Cody.

"Yeah I am. You?"

"Of course. I love being out there with you."

Cody chuckled. The two had never really been close so he was kind of taken back by his response.

"Hey, did I just see you talking with Randy? Cause I thought you two had separated."

"We did. Um…" Cody chuckled again. "Sorry, you've never cared about my personal life at all."

Wade laughed this time. "I always have," he said with a wink. Cody didn't know Stu had charm. "Look, I'll see you out there, alright?" He said with a light smile and a pat on Cody's arm, before walking off.

"Yeah." _This is a strange day. _

They were now towards the end of their match. Cody was standing on the apron waiting for the hot tag. They were booked to lose to the Uso twins tonight, but they were going to out impressively. Cody was planning to Cross Rhodes one of them before taking the pin from the other. He had his hand out reaching for Wade for the tag. He had just punched the legal Uso and was heading towards Cody now. When Wade's hand hit his he held on to it rather than just tagging it. He used it to pull Cody's head into the nape of his neck.

"Do a cross body from on top of my shoulders," he said into Cody's ear.

"What?" This wasn't what they had planned.

"I'm 6 fucking 7, it will be awesome."

Wade then pulled his head back as his hand began to pull Cody up on to the turnbuckle. He positioned himself right in front of the ring post and his other hand found Cody's other hand. He held him steady as Cody carefully stepped from the top rope onto the man's shoulders. Wade's thumbs rubbed gentle circles over the back of Cody's hands. Cody stayed in a crouching position now on Wade's shoulder, assuring he was balanced. Seconds later he stood up, letting go of Stu's hands and he leapt towards the middle of the ring. The illegal Uso ran right in the way and intercepted Cody's cross body perfectly. The pain to Cody's stomach was insane. The legal Uso then ran to his damaged body and covered him for the three count.

Cody and Stu were both back in a locker room now, just minutes later. The Uso brothers ha just left them alone in there.

"That was kind of brilliant," Cody told him.

"I wanted to do it because I knew you could pull it off."

Cody smiled at the compliment. "So what did you mean earlier?"

"Earlier?" Stu asked. His face looked sure and confident even when he was asking a question.

"When you said you've always cared."

Stu stopped looking through his bag to look at Cody. Cody did the same. "I have. You've just been with Randy the entire time I've known you."

The man for what seemed like the hundredth time today took Cody by surprise. He had no clue. "Oh." His face must have shown it too.

"I don't know why you're so surprised. You have to know how gorgeous you are."

Cody could feel his cheeks blush. He wasn't used to this sort of attention. "So you just never said anything… because of Randy."

"Yeah," Wade nodded. "He's not exactly someone you want to make an enemy of."

"Oh," Cody frowned. "So you don't—"

"You're not with him anymore. He would have no right to be mad at me if I were to," Stu stopped talking as he stepped in close to Cody. He put a strong hand on the back of Cody's neck and pulled it up while leaning his own down. Their lips met slowly. Their kiss was chaste, like a greeting. When Cody was beginning to respond his mind caught up. He pulled back slowly. He looked up at Stu. Both of their eyes were lust filled.

"I…" Cody looked over at the door. "He's here."

Wade walked away from him and to the door slowly. He locked it. When he looked back at the younger man he found a pretty smile on his face.

He broke the distance quickly and their kiss continued. Except everything was different now. Wade's tongue broke into Cody's mouth without warning. His hands pulled at Cody's skin, pulled his body into his own roughly. Cody tried to get accustomed to him; this was new for him. His hands pulled at the back of Wade's shoulders. He was bigger than Randy but not as big as John. Wade's fingers began to scratch at Cody's own back. He broke the kiss to gasp. Wade took the opportunity to lift the smaller man at the waist. Cody instinctively wrapped his legs around the larger man as Wade walked him backwards. His back smacked against the locker wall with a loud noise. He arched in pain. Stu's mouth then latched on to Cody's neck with a cycle of kiss and bites. This wasn't Cody was expecting, this wasn't anything he was used to, but he couldn't deny the growing erection in his trunks. His hands messed into the Britt's hair, experimentally tugging it lightly. He was rewarded with a thrust of the other man's hips into his own. He pulled his hair tighter a second time. Wade lips tore off his neck and connected with the other man's again. Cody was catching on. When the older man tried to shove his tongue inside it was met with Cody's own tongue fighting to do the same. Their tongues fought for dominance. After minutes Wade realized the younger wasn't going to give in. He pulled their lips apart and held Cody as they turned away from the wall. He dropped Cody on his feet and pulled his trunks off completely off. He stared at Cody's hard cock with a glint in his eye. He then pulled off his own and put his hands on his hips as if he were putting on a show. His cock stood fully erect too, larger than Cody's. They both took a seat on the bench to remove their boots as fast as they could. Seconds later they were completely naked. Wade grabbed Cody by his ass and pulled their nude bodies flush against each other. Their hard cocks got trapped between their muscular forms and they both moaned. Stu then grabbed Cody's waist and spun him around. With his back now facing him his hand went to the back of Cody's neck and pushed him down roughly. Cody's arms caught himself on the bench in front of him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good pretty boy," Wade said harshly.

Cody could then feel Wade's strong erection right against his tight hole. He had never done this before: no preparation. He tried to relax as much as he could. He was nervous. Then Wade slammed in. He didn't go slow or ease into it whatsoever. He pushed in to the hilt with one quick thrust. Cody yelped. The pain was unlike anything. Randy, hell even John, was bigger than Stu but they had both been relatively gentle. Wade was breathing heavily, keeping his cock fully submerged in Cody for moments. Cody didn't know what to do. He had already taken it this far. He didn't have a choice to make when Wade finally began to move. He was brutal with every thrust. Every time he pulled out till just the tip of his cock remained inside and then slammed all the way back inside. His hands gripped tightly at Cody's hips, pulling him back on to him with every thrust. Cody couldn't believe he had got himself into this situation. He still felt nothing but pain. Wade's thrusts were consistent and he never explored inside Cody to find his sweet spot. His erection was begging though. He moved one of his hands to his own cock and began to stroke himself the way he liked. Wade moved a hand and pulled Cody's short hair tightly. He leaned his head down to Cody's as pulled, Cody's neck snapping backwards roughly.

"You like getting fucked like this, huh?!" He said roughly.

He threw Cody's head forward and leaned back up. Cody didn't know if he was supposed to respond. He didn't have anything to say. Wade sped up his thrusts now, slamming all the way in, hard, rapidly. The quick friction was finally pleasuring Cody. He jerked himself quicker and harder. Within moments he moaned and came all over the bench. He didn't have time to catch his breath as Wade then pulled out of him, grabbed him, spun him around, and pushed him back on to the bench. He stared up at Wade confused. He began to jerk off his own cock now, right in front of Cody. Cody again didn't know what to do. He didn't want to do anything for Stu though. Then Wade grunted and came. His cum spurted right on to Cody's face. He was so shocked. He closed his eyes and mouth firmly. He reached around for his trunks that he knew were around somewhere. He found them and at once cleaned his face off with them. When it was safe to open his eyes Stu was looking down on him with a smirk. Cody was disgusted with him. He stood with his back to him as he began to pull clothes out of his bag.

"What's the pouting for?" his voice came from behind him. Cody just shook his head. "You wanted this."

"No," Cody said without turning to look at him. "That… That wasn't I thought you wanted. You said you cared."

Wade laughed. "Yeah, I cared. I cared about fucking that hot ass."

Cody then turned back to him with an appalled look on his face.

"Get over it, pretty boy. Not every man out there is gonna pamper you like your man Randy did."

When Cody walked away he remembered the time he and Randy had made love in the showers and he told him about fucking like the kind he just did. He then realized he wasn't so much disgusted with Stu as he was disgusted with himself.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry this update took foooorrreeevvvveerrr. I'm in between houses and crashing with friends so I don't have a whole lot of time for stuff. But here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

"What is wrong with you?!" Dolph yelled. He was walking down a hall behind another man, who was walking faster in an attempt to get away from him.

"Fuck off," Stu said without looking back at him.

"Why would you think it's okay to treat someone like that? Especially someone you work with." Stu was still trying his best to ignore him. He had reached a four-way hall intersection and looked down every hallway. He was hoping to find other people in the hallways in the hopes that it would make Nick give up.

"I'm a grown man!" He wasn't successful; he turned right and walked down another abandoned hall.

"Really? That's funny because all I see is a horny, immature teenager right now."

"And Cody's a grown man. He got himself into it."

"You were taking advantage and you know it."

Wade then finally turned to face him. "And I don't fucking care! This isn't some kiddy playground! This is the fucking WWE. If Cody can't handle the players he shouldn't play the game!" He turned away from Nick emphatically. He found Randy Orton standing behind him, staring at him with those cold eyes. He was shocked initially then huffed, rolled his eyes and walked past the older man.

"How much of that did you hear?" Nick asked.

"Not enough."

Dolph didn't respond.

"What happened?"

"You know Cody wouldn't want me telling you."

"If Stu did something to him!..."

"He doesn't need or want you to fight his battles for him."

Randy took one step closer to him. "Anymore than he needs or wants you to? But here you are, acting like some kind of defensive boyfriend."

Dolph's face screwed up at him. "I just got pissed off is all."

Randy didn't respond this time.

"He just threw a fake charm on to get Cody to… to uh…"

"Sleep with him?" Randy fought to keep his face stern. He didn't show his emotion at work; not with his coworkers like Nick Nemeth.

"Yeah…" Dolph paused. He felt awkward having this conversation with Randy. The two weren't even friends and this was some fairly personal stuff. "But anyways, as soon as he got what he wanted the asshole came back out in full swing."

Randy only took half a second to process what he was told before he turned on his heel and went the direction Stu had walked off moments ago. When he found the Britt he sped up after him.

He grabbed his arm from behind him and dragged him into a room beside them. Luckily it was empty. He pushed Wade further in and locked the door.

"What the fuck Randy? You're not even his boyfriend anymore: what right do you have to be pissed?"

Randy threw him an icy glare before hurtling towards him. He crushed their lips together aggressively. It was hardly even comfortable. Randy didn't care. He shoved his tongue into the larger man's mouth without warning. He swirled it around inside the other's mouth as invasively as he could. Wade liked it. His hands grabbed at Randy's waist. Both men were already in their ring gear so now their skin collided. His tongue began to massage Randy's own. Orton pulled back.

"This is how you like it?" He asked, cold and emotionless. Stu nodded. "Good."

He reached for Wade's trunk and pulled them loose to fall at his ankles. He pushed him back until his back hit the cinderblock wall with a _thud. _He spun him around rapidly and then pushed him against the wall again, this time his front side hitting it. He then pulled his own trunks down to his ankles and grabbed his hard cock at the base. He stroked it a few times slowly as he moved closer in to the other man.

"You like this?" As soon as the last word left his lips he thrust up into Wade all the way with one quick motion. Wade's deep voice yelped at the dry and instant penetration. He didn't answer. Randy grabbed a fistful of the Brit's dark hair and yanked his head back with it. He turned his neck to look him in the eyes with his icy glare. "Do you like this?" He again finished his question with another harsh thrust into Stu's tight passage. Randy watched his face contort in pain.

"Just—Just give me a minute," Wade breathed between gasps of pain.

"No," Randy threw his head forward and began his hips' movement in a fast pace. He pushed his cock up as high as he could with each thrust hoping to stretch the other man as painfully as possible. His crotch was constantly hitting Stu's ass with a loud smack that echoed across the empty room. The smacks, Wade's deep gasps and Randy's even deeper grunts filled the room. As much pain as he was in, Stu couldn't deny his straining member. With one hand propping him up against the wall, his other hand moved to jerk himself off. It was stopped mere inches away. He turned his head to see Randy's hand had grabbed his wrist. Randy took the arm and twisted it behind Wade's back uncomfortably. "No," was all Randy said as he continued to thrust into him wildly. When he felt his gut tightening and his orgasm approaching at the tight heat encompassing him he knew what to do. He instantly pulled out of Wade, spun him around again so they were facing each other, and pushed him down to the floor by pushing down on his shoulders. He stepped so his cock was right in front of the other man's face and began stroking himself. He was so close now. He looked at Wade's face in anticipation.

He could see Wade's back just a few feet in front of him now. He looked to the side and saw a door, hoping it would be an empty room. When he was just about to reach for the Britt he saw Phil walking in the corner of his eye. All other thoughts and daydreams vanished as he turned to see Punk walking down a hall by himself. He stopped. He looked one way and saw Stu walking away, and looked the other way to see Phil walking away. He made up his mind and sped up after one.

"Hey Phil," he called from a few feet behind him.

When he turned to see Randy he suppressed his emotion and managed to just show a slight smirk. "Hi."

"Hi." Randy echoed. Then the two just stood there facing each other and looking around.

"So," Punk of course broke the silence, "You just wanted to say hey, or…"

Randy chuckled a little. "Well—I mean, I don't know. I just saw you and you know, wanted to say something or talk to you or…"

"You just wanted to talk?" Punk said with a smile. "_Riiight,_" he added sarcastically.

Randy smiled back and pursed his lips slightly. "You're never going to believe me when I say that are you?"

"Never." They both laughed. "But I was thinking about you—"

"You were?" Randy smirked wildly.

"Shut up. And if you think you could control yourself, I think we should hang out." Randy looked at him questioningly. "Just hang out. Nothing else," he repeated.

"You want to do that? Hang out with me?"

Punk shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe you're not that bad. Or maybe you are. But how else am I supposed to find out?"

Randy laughed at him. "Okay. I'd like that."

Phil lost his fight with suppression this time and a nearly full smile came out on his face. "Good."

…

Cody had just made it to the hotel after Raw and was making his way up to Nick's room. He was already waiting for him. He knocked when he got there. He ran a hand through his hair and flattened out his polo as he waited. Nick answered the door with a smile.

"Hey man!"

"I know what you did," Cody said as he walked past him and into the room.

"Last summer or?" He closed the door behind him.

"Today," Cody answered. He took a seat on the chair on the far side of the room. "With Stu."

Dolph hung his head. He picked it back up before speaking. "Can we not make a big deal of it? Sorry if I was over stepping or belittling your masculinity or something but he was an asshole. And an asshole is an asshole and I don't like assholes."

Cody couldn't help but grin at his friend's rambling. "Okay," he nodded. "But don't do it again."

"Promise," he said, plopping down on the edge of the bed catty-cornered to Cody.

Cody just looked at him for a moment. He clearly did feel bad, it was written all over his face. "Nick," he said and he looked up at Cody. "Thank you."

Nick smiled. "Sure thing." He reached for the remote and turned the TV on. "Is there anything on tonight?"

Cody again just watched him. He could feel this warm thing in his stomach. He tried to localize or label it. It was kind of foreign. He hadn't really felt anything like it since he first started talking to Randy years ago_… Oh no._


End file.
